Draga's Lair
by Draga Bloodvist
Summary: "Hiccup wakes to cold darkness. His clothes are gone he notices and he doesn't know where he is." - Instead of staying behind after the battle at Valka's Sanctuary, the Riders get captured and find themselves in Draga's Lair. Warning: MA-rated. Fem!Drago. This is a rape story. There will be dragons involved. Don't say I didn't warn you... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is a rape story. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Also, it is kind of an experiment so don't hold back with your reactions. Scorn and praises, everything is welcome.**

* * *

 **Introduction: Instead of staying behind after the battle at Valka's sanctuary, the riders get captured, and find themselves in _Draga's Lair_ (female Drago)**

* * *

Hiccup wakes to cold darkness. His clothes are gone he notices and he doesn't know where he is. The darkness around him is not the darkness of the night, no. There's no light at all, neither from torches nor the moon and stars. Blindly, he searches his surroundings with his hand as he tries to _think._

What has happened?

The ground is hard stone, covered by a thin layer of straw. There's no furniture except a wooden bucket. And there are no walls. No _real_ ones, at least. His fingers find cold metal bars, deeply embedded in the stony ground and higher than he can reach.

A cell.

He is in a _cell!_

How…

Slowly, he begins to remember. The fight. Dragons against dragons with few humans in between. Valka's Bewilderbeast against that other, darker one. He remembers how Draga, the self-proclaimed mistress of all dragons, had complete control of her Bewilderbeast somehow. How she used it to take control of Toothless and their other dragons. How…

How Toothless killed Stoick and shortly afterward Valka, too, as she came to her husband's rescue.

„No..." Hiccup slums to the ground in anguish. The memory hurts but soon, other worries come to his mind.

What happened to the other riders? Where are Snot and the Twins, Fishlegs and… and where is Astrid? His cell is empty so he calls out in a low whisper. But he gets no reactions.

At least not from his friends or the cells around him.

Somewhere, a door opens and the flickering light of a torch falls into the open room. Then low chuckling echoes toward him, followed by footsteps.

„So, you've finally woken up. What a delight. I almost feared my men hit you too hard." The voice is deep and menacing, but still distinctly female. Draga! The woman is an imposing figure, tall and broad, with black hair falling in curly waves all the way down her back. She wears a long black robe that clings to her well-toned body, with an obscenely low neckline all the way down to her navel and a long cut on either side of the skirt. The sleeves are long, too, covering both her right, normal arm and her left one partially enhanced by metal.

Hiccup grits his teeth and glares at her. He decides not to answer her, whatever the madwoman asks. She is responsible for his parents' death and surely also is keeping his friends prisoner somewhere. The last thing he wants is helping her in any way.

„Oh, what an angry expression," she muses. „Kindly hold that, will you? It suits you."

When Hiccup doesn't react, Draga's eyes wander over his body appraisingly. He remembers that his clothes are gone, but aside from balling his hands into fists at his side, he doesn't dare to react. Covering himself would seem like a weakness to her and he couldn't afford to appear weak.

That doesn't mean he likes her eyes on him!

And her eyes are hungry. She takes in his slender frame that hasn't turned broad no matter how much he's grown, eaten, or trained. His light skin, littered with scars in varying sizes and the freckles that cover him _everywhere._ His lean muscles working in a forge and riding a dragon have earned him nonetheless and that are clearly visible beneath his skin.

When her gaze reaches his groins, her look becomes predatory. „Mmm, yes, I think we're going to have fun, you and I," she says in a heavy voice that makes Hiccup uncomfortable. Surely, she doesn't mean…

„What do you want?"

The words are out of his mouth before he can hold them back.

Draga's smile turned angelic. „I want you, of course"


	2. Chapter 2

Draga snaps her fingers and three men appear behind her. They open the door to Hiccup's cell, but he doesn't even try to flee or to fight them. He doesn't stand a chance anyway and wants to safe his energy for later, for a better opportunity.

His hands get bound on his back by heavy metal cuffs and then he gets shoved out of his cell. He stumbles but catches himself, just in time to fing himself face to face with Draga.

She runs a hand over his torso and he doesn't like it. He feels like meat on display, like livestock at best. His eyes are focus on the opposite wall, and he is intent on not showing any reaction to her touch. Instead, he wants to get her talking.

„What do you m- mmpff"

Her hand closes around his manhood, sharp fingernails scraping over his balls and he needs to bite his lip to not react more audibly.

„What I mean?" she asks as she keeps massaging him „I mean that _I_ am the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen. I'm the Queen of all Dragons! No-one was ever able to challenge me. No-one but you, that is."

By now, Hiccup can't help his body's reaction to her touch. His cock begins to fill out and he desperately tries to fight it. He thinks of his friends, and about how he needs to find out where they are. He thinks of his people who need him to get out of here and to safe them. He thinks of his parents, both dead in the snow.

Draga audibly huffs in irritation as he softens again. „Stubborn boy!" She scolds. „But you wouldn't take the easy route, would you? Not ever!"

With a sly smirk, she slowly walks around him, running her fingernails up his torso. She scrapes his nipple and than goes on, over his shoulder and back down his spine. Hiccup shudders under her touch but refuses to give in in any way.

„I want you, Hiccup Haddock. I want you to stand by my side when I rule this world. I want to have fun with you because you're the only worthy male out there. I want you to fuck me until a worthy heir grows inside me. And then I want you to fuck every woman I can find until I have an army of talented soldiers."

Hiccup snorts, followed by a low yelp as Draga presses her finger between his legs from behind.

„You're crazy!" He gasps out. „If you think I'd help you in any way, then you're crazy! And I surely won't stand as some kind of breeder. I'd rather die!"

Draga stands in front of him again. „Oh, is that so?" she asks with an artificial pout that instantly turns into a menacing snear. „I've honestly hoped you would say that. See, I could force you, you know that, right?" Her hand glides past his cock, fingers pressing against his ass. "But I want _you_ to do it. I want you to _want_ it! And it's going to be so much more fun to… _convince_ you!"

Draga leaves the cell room and Hiccup has no choice but to follow her. Once outside, he sees that it's actually bright daylight, early afternoon, judging by the light. He looks around, hoping to find any clues as to where he is, where his friends could be, and how they could escape.

What he sees is discouraging.

He stands in an ice fortress, obviously made by Draga's Bewilderbeast. The icy walls reach high up above them before they cave inward to build a roof of some sort. But instead of a dragon sanctuary, this is Helheim. There are shabby buildings, barracks from their looks, and campfires everywhere. Not a single plant grows on the dirty ground and wherever Hiccup looks, he sees dragons in chains and metal armor. Their eyes are empty, just like Toothless's had been, when…

„Hiccup!"

Hiccup's head jerks around at the sound of this familiar voice. He spots a group of derisively grinning men, laughing cordially at one another, coming their way. It takes him a minute to notice the smaller figure between them. Astrid gets dragged along, bound in a weird leather harness that doesn't cover anything and chained by similar cuffs as his. And she looks horrible!

Her body is covered in scratches and bruises everywhere. Some shallow cuts even seem to still _bleed_. Her hair is torn out of her braid, desheveled in a way he only knows too well and her face…

Rage boils up inside Hiccup. There are traces of drying white fluid on her face and now that he's seen it, there's more. It's _everywhere._ Her face, her hair and more or less her entire body are covered in cum, some dried already, some dripping down her legs.

How dare they?

How dare these men lay hand on her?

They would die, all of them!

Astrid's eyes are wide and filled with tears as the men lead her onward. When she sees him, she tries to bold, to drag her chains free and run toward him. But the thugs don't let her. Instead, they laugh and yank on her chain, hard, and with a strangled cry, Astrid lands on her back on the muddy ground.

„I said, don't hurt her!" Draga sounds angry and something like hope rises inside Hiccup. Maybe… „We still need her."

Hiccup grits his teeth once again. He remembers what Draga said about her plan and if Astrid is to play a part in it, then it surely isn't a good one.

„What is this all about?" he inquires, eyes glued to Astrid's hunched figure. She's still on the ground, fighting to, at least, get up on her knees.

Draga gives him a dazzling smile and then crouches down beside Astrid. The Queen grabbs Astrid's arm and helps her back on her feet before leading her toward him. Up close, she looks even worse. There's a mean bruise showing around her left eye and her lower lip is split and bloody.

And then Draga says in a sweet voice, „If you don't want to fuck me, how about her then?"

* * *

 **Such fun...**

 **And I plan to build in some sort of recovery.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup's disbelieving gaze wanders from Astrid to Draga and back again. Is she serious?

„You… you want me to have sex with her? Here and now?" he asks in a whisper. He takes in her battered body, the look of pain, fear and... and _emptiness_ in Astrid's eye.

Does Draga really expect him to sleep with her like this? Gods, this woman is insane!

Not that he doesn't… He and Astrid are betrothed to get married. In fact, the wedding is planned for _in three months_. And it's not like he doesn't already know how she feels around his cock, so hot... wet... tight...

Said cock gives an interested twitch at the memory but Astrid's quiet sobbing prevents any further reaction.

„As I said, I need soldiers. A child from the two of you has potential. It might even become my general." Draga's smile is still in place but it looks menacing now. Sadistic even. She seems to greatly enjoy herself.

„You can't be serious!" Hiccup sputters. He looks back at Astrid, at the love of his life, hurt and violated beyond anything he can imagine. How can Draga even suggest something like that?

Well, obviously, he can't count on her empathy…

„Besides, it looks like your men already did a great job in filing her up."

Saying these words _hurts_. But showing any emotions won't help her, either. Playing cool and sarcastic is probably his only chance. Maybe he can convince Draga to keep Astrid out of this.

Or maybe not…

„Oh, don't worry. My men only did her ass. And her mouth, I guess. They know I have plans with the women in camp and won't dare to interfere."

Astrid whimpers and Hiccup shakes in rage and panic. Draga is serious. Deadly serious!

„Ah, but I see you'll need some further motivation," Draga continues and starts walking again. She snapped her fingers and the men holding their chains follow, dragging him and Astrid along.

Hiccup wants to ask how she feels but the question seems stupid. She's hurting, he can see it. He sees it in the way she walks, slow and carefully. And she's not looking at him anyway. He sees tears still streaming down her face and hopes they will get a quiet moment soon.

They walk silently for a while before they reach a wide open space between the buildings. Several constructions are build up here, wooden and metal, constructions he doesn't even _want_ to know the purpose of! But he fears he will learn about it soon.

Draga makes a few curt motions toward two of the constructions and the men next to them react without hesitation.

Hiccup gets pulled toward a tall wooden beam with some sort of stem protruding from one side. Maybe to sit on it? The man opens one cuff at his back, but before Hiccup can react, the hand is caught in the ring of metal again, at his front this time. Then the chain between the cuffs gets tied to a sturdy looking rope that's attached to a roll on the top of the beam and Hiccup understands. Too late though.

His hands get yanked up over his head and he would have landed face-first against the beam if the man hadn't caught him. He shoves Hiccup around, his back against the wood, and ties him up thoroughly.

Hiccup finds himself in a highly uncomfortable position. His hands are pulled up high above his head and his shoulders begin to ache immediately. His uneven feet only barely reach the ground to support his own weight. The stem he's thought is for sitting on is now between his knees, effectively keeping his legs apart at an uncomfortable angle. At last, Draga's man chains his feet, both flesh and metal, to some loops on the ground to keep him from pulling them upward.

Hiccup doesn't like the position he's in, not at all! Testingly, he yanks at the robe and chains but they don't budge.

„What is this game?" he demands to know as Draga walks toward him, but the Queen just laughs quietly.

"A game you call it? Yes, I think that is appropriate. I, at least, am going to enjoy it greatly."

She steps closer and places her hand between his legs again, leisurely rubbing him.

"Last chance for you," she purrs. "Fuck me, right now, or everything that happens from now on will be your fault."

"Go fuck yourself!" Hiccup snarls. He means what he said earlier. He will rather die than help Draga with her crazy plan.

Draga, however, keeps smiling. "Oh, I will. And I will enjoy it greatly!"

Then she steps aside and Hiccup can look past her.

To where Astrid is tied up in another construction, and his throat turns dry.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid hangs helplessly amidst a metal frame in a net of ropes that are attached to the harness she's wearing. She's bent over at the hips, her rear high up in the air, her head toward him. Her arms are tightly bound on her back while her feet are roped to the ground, legs spread wide. And the look in her eyes as they meet his is pure panic.

Hiccup's heart sinks. He's ready to endure pain and torture, ready even to die here, but…

"What the…" He knows what's going to happen. Draga knows his weakness already, although he's tried not to show it.

One of the guards steps behind her, fumbles with his belt and Astrid's suppressed cry as he buries his cock in her ass cuts right into Hiccup's heart.

Her eyes are filling with tears as she frantically shakes her head at him. "Don't watch," he hears her whimper. "Hiccup, please. Don't watch!"

"Yes, you will watch," Draga purrs next to him, so low that only he can hear her. "You won't take your eyes off of your beloved, or it's going to become much worse."

Biting his lip, Hiccup watches Astrid getting rapes. Draga's hand is on his cock again, slowly stroking him, but if she thinks he will get hard in a situation like this, she's wrong.

It doesn't take long until the disgusting grunts of the guard drown out Astrid's low whining. "Fuck, yes!" he roars as he reaches his climax.

Hiccup tastes blood on his lip but fights against showing any reaction. "And what now?" he asks, voice flat and bare of emotions.

"What now?" Draga chuckles. "What do you think?" She waves toward her men and another one takes the place behind Astrid. He thrusts into her with force and she cries out in pain. When he's finished a minute later, another one steps up, his pants already down. Hiccup can see his manhood, big like a horse's.

He's trembling with rage and helplessness. "And for how long is this going to continue?" he asks, voice shaking.

"Oh, I don't know," Draga replies leisurely, humming to herself as the man with the enormous cock comes in Astrid's ass. He's shouting insults at her, hitting her with his fist, urging her to tighten up so he stays hard.

She's sobbing freely now, the plea in her eyes clearly visible. She wants this to stop but she also doesn't want him to watch. He understands her without words, just like it has always been between them.

A few minutes later, the man comes a second time, gets shoved aside by an impatient comrade, and Hiccup can't stand it any longer. He closes his eyes and averts his face in defeat.

"What do you want me to do, Draga?"

The Queen's face contorts into a menacing sneer. "Oh, that's not how it works. You had your chance, dragon boy. This won't end until it's finished. But now, that you've looked away, that you've disobeyed me," her strong hand grabs his chin and forcefully turns his face back toward Astrid and her tormentors. "Now, we can start _for real!_ "

She makes a gesture toward her men and the one currently inside Astrid hurries up his thrusts until he comes with a howl a few seconds later. The ones behind him look disappointed, but there's also an air of anticipation among them, one Hiccup doesn't like. Not at all.

The men look past him and he hears more men approaching, apparently bringing another prisoner, judging by their comments. He can't see who it is, can't turn around enough to look, but he hears something.

The low warbling noises of his best friend.

* * *

 **I don't read much.** **If this story resembles another fanfiction then it's coincidential.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Toothless' noises get louder, Hiccup's heart makes a leap.

 _Yes!_

This is his chance. He just needs to wait for the right moment, he needs to be quick, to let Toothless free him and then free Astrid as well, before Draga and her men realize what's happening. He fights to keep a grin from spreading across his face. This is going to be very over, soon.

And then he notices the look on Draga's face. She looks condescending. Triumphant.

Hiccup glances toward his friend as he comes into view, and the elation from a moment before evaporates. Instead, a cold shiver runs down his spine. The dragon isn't fighting his captors. In fact, he is walking obediently beside them, head low. He isn't bound by any kind of leash, Hiccup notices. And his eyes are wide and empty.

"Oh, I was so hoping for this outcome," Draga states gleefully. "Dragons are such impressive creatures. Such stamina. He'll have her filled up in no time."

Hiccup's head whips around. Disbelievingly he stares at Draga as her words click into place.

"No…" he breathes. Then he becomes more animated, thrashes and pulls at the ropes that hold him. "No, you can't do that! He'll kill her!" Frantically, his eyes wander from the black dragon to his lover and back again. Draga can't be serious. _She can't!_

But Draga only snorts.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. Of course, he won't kill her. He's fairly small for a dragon and she should be loosened up enough by now. She's going to fight it I guess, so it won't be pleasant for her. In fact, I'm counting on that to happen. But it won't harm her permanently. I need her in good health, remember?"

Hiccup gasps disbelievingly. This had to be a joke. A sick and disgusting joke! It wasn't possible. _It wasn't!_

With horror, Hiccup watches as Toothless gets led behind Astrid. He sees the panic rising in her eyes as well and prays with all he has that it's just a joke. Just a means to pressure him.

"Stop," he gasps. "Stop it, please. I… I'll do whatever you want. Just stop this!"

Draga lifts a hand and the men who are about to tie Toothless to the metal frame pause. She steps toward him, close, close enough for her to press her crotch against his groins. She rubs herself against him, but the stimulation gets lost amidst the panic in his head. All Hiccup can think about is Astrid and that he needs to do whatever he can to save her from getting raped by his best friend.

"No," Draga says cooly and retreats again. Behind her, the men continue their work.

"But–" Hiccup sputters, but gets interrupted by a curt motion of her hand.

"You don't mean it. Not yet. You _will_ do whatever I want, but first, you need to see what happens if you disobey." She meanders back to his side, while the men finish their work.

Toothless is standing on his hind legs now, his front legs tied to the top of the metal frame. The dragon's face and eyes are as empty as when he'd attacked Hiccup at the sanctuary, maybe even more so. He doesn't even seem to notice what's happening around him.

Astrid is close enough to the dragon that her bare ass rubs against his lower belly. Hiccup can hear her whimper, sees her shaking with fear. He jerks at his bonds again, but to no avail. They won't budge, and neither will Draga.

Completely helpless, Hiccup watches as one man gleefully pokes around at Toothless' ass with a smooth wooden stick. It doesn't take long until the prostate stimulation shows results. The dragon's cock grows out of its folds, deep purple and thick. Seemingly out of reflex, Toothless rocks back and forth, rubbing his member against the soft and warm body in front of him, and hums.

"Listen closely, dragon boy," Draga says, completely unperturbed. "I want three loads. You're young, that shouldn't be a problem. For every time you look away from her or close your eyes for too long, I'll add one load. Understood?"

Hiccup doesn't understand, not really. Even in case he might get hard, how is he supposed to jerk off, immobile as he is? But he nods anyway, not daring to anger her in any way.

"Good boy."

Draga beckons another group of men over. They carry a lounger of some sort and Draga settles on it gracefully. One of her men – hardly more than a boy, really – kneels down at her feet. He's slender Hiccup notices, his hair a mess of reddish brown strands.

"He's cute, don't you think? Hardly more than a poor substitute but bear with me." She nods toward the boy and with shaking hands, he brushes away the front of her skirt. He bends to bring his mouth to her sex and Draga hums in pleasure.

"Ah, yes. Mmmmhh," she lounges back, eyes closed blissfully for a moment. Then, almost casually, she lifts her hand, waving to her men. "Get started!"

* * *

 **You are allowed to leave comments. Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Horrified, Hiccup watches as three men hold Astrid still and guide Toothless' cock into place. This can't be happening… _It can't!_

"Toothless!" he yells, hoping the dragon might hear him after all. "Toothless, can you hear me? I'm here. It's me, bud. It's me! You don't have to do this!"

Toothless moves, and for a moment, for the fraction of second, Hiccup hopes he might have heard him after all.

And then the dragon rocks forward and Astrid's cry gets strangled on its way out. Her eyes are wide, her mouth open, but she makes no sound as Toothless buries his cock inside her.

The only sound that can be heard is the dragon's happy warbling. He enjoys it.

Hiccup dry-heaves as his friend keeps rocking into his beloved, keening in pleasure while now her pained scream seems to echo through the entire mountain.

Hiccup feels tears on his cheeks. This is so much worse. He can't even hate Astrid's tormentor anymore.

Because Toothless doesn't know what he's doing. He's under the Bewilderbeast's control. He doesn't see or hear anything. He just _feels_ , and, of course, it feels good. It's _supposed_ to feel good. He's nothing more than a mindless beast right now. Of course, he enjoys it…

The Night Fury's thrusts speed up. The angle is wrong, but Hiccup can still see how her body deforms to accommodate the intrusion. The pain is written clearly on her face when her eyes find his again.

"Hiccup, don't," she sobs, her words carrying perfectly. "Don't watch, please. Please, don't. You don't have to –"

Her rambling gets cut off by a loud roar. Toothless thrusts into her one last time, deeply, and stays there.

Astrid groans as the dragon's seeds get pumped into her belly and Hiccup needs to fight hard to keep his eyes on the scene. He can't look away. Who knows what else Draga might come up with? No, he can't risk things getting worse. He can't look away.

He's been single-mindedly concentrated on Toothless and Astrid, but now, he notices other things as well again.

Like Draga's lascivious noises.

"So, hot," she moans. "Great Odin, thank you for these magnificent creatures! Gods, I need to get filled like that soon as well."

She's just saying that to taunt him. Him and Astrid. He's sure of it. Staring at Astrid right now, he can't imagine anyone going through this by choice.

She's dropped her head, so he can't see her face anymore, but he thinks she's crying. This has to end! Now!

"Are you done now?" Hiccup asks acidly. He doesn't dare to look at Draga but she knows his words are directed at her.

"Mmmm… hardly," she sighs, while the boy who looks so much like him keeps licking her slit. "Three loads, remember? We've only just started."

Hiccup frowns.

But then, Toothless moves again. Thrusts into Astrid battered body again. Apparently, he's needed less than a minute to recover and is now ready for round two.

* * *

 **Thanks for the comments! Some of your suggestions are already planned in, others I will consider ;)**

 **Please, leave more comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

Like the animal he is, Toothless keeps pounding into Astrid's soft body. There's hardly any resistance anymore in her, her body lax while she cries and sobs at every thrust. Her painful noises mash up with the dragon's obvious grunts of pleasure and Draga's fulsome moans as the Hiccup-cover licks her toward her climax.

It doesn't take long before Toothless roars again in ecstasy. Astrid's body twitches helplessly around his cock as it tries to take in even more cum. She doesn't seem to have much control of it anymore and hangs seemingly lifeless amidst the robes, eyes out of focus and mouth hanging open. Only her regular painful screams show that's she's still alive at all.

Again, it only takes a minute before Toothless moves again, seems to thrust even deeper now that he's acquired a taste for it. Hiccup can do nothing but watch, tears streaming down his face. Three loads, Draga had said. They were almost done. She only needs to endure a little more, and then this torture will be over.

But when Toothless comes a third time, it gets worse. Astrid jerks violently, all muscles spasming, before she tenses up – and vomits.

White fluid cascades out of her mouth and lands with a _splash!_ on the stony ground. Then she heaves again and a second wave follows. She retches some more, more cum dripping off her lips and mingling with her tears.

Hiccup feels utterly empty at the dreadful display. This is, beyond any doubt, the most gruesome thing he's ever seen. Silently, he thanks the Gods that it's over now. Draga has her three loads, and he has learned his lesson. He would do everything, _everything_ to keep this from happening again.

"You've won," he sobs. "I'll do whatever you want. I'll sleep with you, right now if you want. But, please, let her go now."

Draga's laughter it the cruellest thing he's ever heard. "What?" she chortles. "Let her go? What are you talking about?"

"But…" Hiccup swallows, staring disbelievingly as Toothless begins to move _again_. "But you said three loads…" he trails off as Draga gets off her lounger in one fluid motion and stands in front of him a second later. Once again, she grabs his cock and tugs at it demandingly.

"Yes, three loads – from you! This won't end until I have those. Don't worry, my minions will… _help_ you, but you have to get hard first."

Behind her, Toothless howls as he comes a fourth time, forcing Astrid to retch out another load and happily keeps thrusting this time, not granting her the tiniest bit of a break.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup sees Draga's calm smile and shudders.

"This won't end until I have what I want. And I suggest you hurry. If your dragon dies from exhaustion, I'll need to use another one. And you wouldn't want to see what happened if I set a Monstrous Nightmare in his place, would you?"

Panicking, Hiccup shakes his head. He's seen the devastating size of a Nightmare's cock before, has witnessed how those dragons flare up while mating.

He has to get hard, at all costs.

But how?

He takes in everything his senses registers. Astrid's tortured screams, Toothless disgusting movements and roars, the noises their bodies make when they meet, Draga's moans as the boy continues to lick and suck on her.

It's horrible, all of it. Sick and twisted and _wrong!_ So wrong…

How on Midgard is he supposed to get aroused? Astrid is vomiting again now, the fourth or fifth time, he's lost count. She seems to scream out of reflex only by now, every time the dragon's cock fills her. Her eyes are empty, except a desperate plea for it to end. No matter how.

All this is wrong, so utterly and horribly wrong. He can't get hard, not like this.

But he has to.

So he needs to twist it right.


	8. Chapter 8

Without looking away or closing his eyes, Hiccup uses his imagination to shift the scene around him in his mind.

He sees Toothless as he pounds into his beloved and imagines it to be himself who's standing behind her…

He hears the slapping of skin on skin, dragon on human, and twists it until he can almost feel himself sink into her silky heat…

He hears her desperate screams and in his mind, they become screams of pleasure, of ecstasy…

He hears Draga's lustful moans and pretends them to be Astrid's…

It is not enough. The horror of reality keeps creeping into his mind and throws the horrendous truth back into his face every time he feels the slightest spark of heat in his groins.

He howls in desperation as another load of dragon cum splatters out of Astrid's mouth, reminding him of what is happening around him.

Her eyes are shifted out of focus, her tongue lolling past her lips as she takes every single one of Toothless's deep thrusts. She can't take much more.

Hiccup has to try _harder._

And somewhere inside him, something shifts.

His dream vision intensifies. He starts to move his hips, thrusting back and forth as best his limited movability allows. He matches his movements to those of Toothless, burying himself in his imaginary lover in time with her screams. Before his eyes, he can see her face, similar to how she looks now, crossed-eyed and face slack. But instead of pain and horror, this look comes from him fucking her silly, fucking her until her brain melts and she keeps begging for more.

Yes, more. He will give her _more_.

He doesn't know how long he stands there, rutting his hips faster and faster, and groaning as the heat grows in his groins. He can feel his cock filling out rapidly now, straining toward the waiting body before him. He wants her, needs her, needs her wet tightness hotly around his heated flesh.

He jerks wildly, straining against the cuffs around his wrists until the metal cuts into his flesh. Blood streams down his arms and over his torso as his cock pulses with need. He doesn't even register the pain.

His eyes fall on Astrid's still open mouth where drops of white fluid still hang on her lips. With a devious grin, he imagines fucking her face instead. In his fantasy, he can feel her mouth around his cock, hot, wet, tight, rough. Her tongue draws patterns on his sensitive flesh while her throat clenches around him. She chokes on how deeply he is buried inside her, but in his mind, she likes it.

"Yes, more…" he groans hoarsely and keeps rutting into the cold air. He is painfully hard now, leaking precum, while his vision keeps on playing in his mind.

In his fantasy, Astrid hums around his cock, pleasure and lust vibrating through both their bodies as she sucks on him, hard. He can feel it, feels the heat coil tightly in his guts. He's close, so close. If only she'll suck once more, run her tongue over him again, just…

Hiccup keeps jerking in his confinements, urgently seeking release. He _needs_ it. His cock is thrumming with arousal, the lack of any _real_ contact horribly painful.

He howls, loud and beastlike, as the release keeps eluding him. He's fucking he thin air in front of him with abandon, all his thoughts concentrated on his cock and the unbearable tension.

He sees how Astrid gathered up her strength to look at him, sees the expression of utter betrayal in her eyes as she finds him hard and aroused by her torture. It doesn't matter.

All that matters now is that he _comes_.

"Please," he growls, voice strained and hoarse. "Please, Draga! Please, let me fuck you!"

* * *

 **Please, please, leave comments ;) I'm hungry for reaction, and you're allowed to rant as well ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Good boy," the Queen hums in appreciation. She pushes her toy boy aside and when her hand closes around his cock once more, Hiccup sobs in relief. He fucks her hand, hard and fast, until… until…

She retreats and Hiccup howls in anguish. So close. He's so close!

"Please," he growls, jerking violently. "Please! _Draga! PLEASE!"_

Draga's eyes are gleaming. "Not yet, dragon boy. Not yet…" He faintly hears steps approaching, and Draga reaches past him to take whatever the men behind him give her. A green blur is all he can see from the corner of his eyes, but it doesn't really matter anyway. If he can't come soon, he'll go insane.

Blessed damp heat closes around his cock and Hiccup nearly weeps in gratitude. There's movement, too, suction, and a hot little tongue massaging his aching meat. It takes only seconds until he explodes, spurting into the hot little mouth with a roar that matches Toothless' perfectly.

When he regains his senses, he catches Draga's proud smile.

"Well done, dragon boy," she coos in her deep voice. "Well done indeed. And it wasn't even _that_ bad, right? Don't you feel better now?"

Hiccup drops his head, and groans as clarity returns to his mind. What has he done?

His gaze swims from one thing to another. From Draga in front of him to Astrid and Toothless in the back, who seem to have stopped moving for now. At least… He can still hear Astrid's low sobbing though, even through the blood rushing in his ears.

His eyes wander on, to the small crowd that's gathered around them by now. They are mostly men, some with their hand down in their pants, others jerking off openly to the display in front of them. But there are women, too.

They wear similar dresses to Draga's, maybe less extravagant, and also wear similarly cruel expressions as they watch the scene in front of them. The other women in camp Draga talked about? Her _cultists?_ The men keep back from them, which says a lot…

He looks back at Draga, wants to ask her… he doesn't know what. The question flees his mind when he spots the small green dragon in her arms.

It's a Terror. A small Terrible Terror. And his eyes are far from empty.

"What…" Hiccup gasps, his mind clearing rapidly now. What is Draga doing with this dragon, which apparently is not controlled by her Bewilderbeast?

Her eyes follow his and her smile turns almost angelic. "Isn't he incredible? Terrors are such sweet creatures. And so easy to tame."

The confusion has to be obvious on his face because she goes on without a prompt.

"You didn't even notice? This little angel here just sucked you off. He's trained to do so. Of course, we have to extract his teeth regularly, but he's on a liquid diet anyway." She chuckles and tickles the little dragon under its chin. "Yes, you're a good dragon, aren't you? Do you want to show him what else you can do now?"

Confused, Hiccup watches as the Terror crawls out of Draga's arms and onto the stump between his knees. Then sharp claws are on his skin, the dragon clinging in an awkward position to his thighs.

The dragon's tongue flickers over his balls, and despite the fact he's just come, a hot spark of pleasure flares up in his wet hot muscle drags on, deeper, along the crease of his cheeks and over his hole.

His body jerks. He's still sensitive after his orgasm. But his blood begins to boil again already and he moans as the dragon's tongue demandingly pushes into him.

And finds a sensitive spot that makes lightning cracke throug his body and makes Hiccup cry out helplessly.


	10. Chapter 10

The sensation is intense!

Hiccup's eyes shift out of focus as the dragon's tongue keeps moving in his ass. He tries to close his legs against the intrusion. This feels… wrong… weird… But the stump between his knees prevents him from doing so.

After only a minute's time, he's hard again, his cock straining with the pressure from inside. The dragon keeps flicking and dragging over that spot and every time, it feels like he'll come again, right now. Close. Close! He's so _close!_

"Enough of a break now," Draga says with a cool grin, eyes on his cock. "Back to business. Meaning, your eyes back to your lover. I indulged this slip-up, I won't indulge another one.

Her words barely register in Hiccup's clouded mind, but he understands enough. Panting, he fights to focus his vision on Astrid again.

Someone put another rope on her, pulling at her braid to keep her head up. She watches him – has to watch him – eyes dazed, while Toothless resumes his movement. It's different now, though. Slower. She doesn't scream anymore.

Good. At least all this was not for nothing.

Draga clicks her tongue and Hiccup moans as the Terror pulls his tongue out of him. As repulsive as the idea is, it felt… _good!_

"W- What now?" he gasps out. The question is directed at Draga, but his eyes are fixed on Astrid. Something is different about her now, but he can't say what it is.

"Now? Now the fun starts for real!" Draga says gleefully and snaps her fingers.

Several things happen nearly at once.

The Terror between his legs climbs into another position, its claws digging into his skin painfully.

Toothless movements… _change_ somehow.

Then Hiccup feels another intrusion, not the Terror's tongue in his ass but… its cock?

He moans loudly as the lizard's tiny member pokes directly against that sensitive spot inside him. The sound mixes up perfectly with Astrid's moan as she can't hold it back anymore.

Her face changed, he realizes in the back of his mind. Instead of pain, there's pleasure now. Does she… _like_ it?

Her moans grow in intensity and so do his while the dragons fuck their asses simultaneously. And wrong and broken as this whole situation is, he starts to enjoy it. He enjoys the pleasure Astrid receives by his best friend, enjoys watching them, and also enjoys the sensation the Terror elicits in him.

Their moans turn to cries and shouts as the pleasure grows but reliefs keeps eluding them.

Hiccup has resumed rutting his hips to intensify the sensation, but it's not enough. The dragon between his legs gurgles happily and keeps thrusting into him, making him sob in desperation. He's so fast now, he's practically vibrating.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Draga watching them, notices her own hand leisurely moving between her legs as she takes it all in.

Then she makes another sound, some command to the Terror he guesses. Once more, the dragon's mouth closes around his cock.

The green dragon suddenly stops thrusting, presses into him, and Hiccup feels hot cum filling his hole while the dragon licks and sucks his cock.

The doubled sensation and Astrid's screams of pleasure in his ears are too much.

A primal scream almost tears his throat apart as he comes, harder than ever before in his life.

* * *

 **Busy weekend... Not sure how fast I can update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was asked how long this is going to go on... It's still going to be a while.**

 **And whether they'll ever get out of this? Yes, probably ;)**

* * *

Only slowly, Hiccup comes down from his height.

His head lolls uncontrollably from one side to the other and his whole body hurts. His legs are too weak to hold his weight any longer and he hangs limply in his chains. He's lost all feeling in his hands and his shoulders ache like never before.

"Nu-oh," Draga's voice pierces into his dazed mind. She sounds smug. "Now, did you have to disobey me again? I can't let that slide, not again."

Hiccup struggled to lift his head, to return his gaze to Astrid and Toothless, afraid what Draga might do to them now. But their situation hasn't changed.

Toothless is still fucking her ass, but not as hard as before anymore. His keening has become more strained though and from the lack of Astrid vomiting, he hasn't come in a while now. Meanwhile, her wanton moans of pleasure echo over the plaza, for the enjoyment of all the men around them, as it seems. She hasn't come yet, but from her sounds, she needs to.

"Please," he hears her low pleas. "I… I can't… please, let me… Mmmmhh… I need…"

"I have to punish you, you know?" Draga cooes, but Hiccup doesn't dare to look at her. "Hmm… what will it be?" She pretends to think hard about it. "Ah, I know. I'll raise the number to five."

"Five?" Hiccup asks, confused. She can't mean…

"Five loads of your cum. I have two already, so you only need to come three more times. You can manage that, can't you?" Her voice is beguiling, but Hiccup just sobs in desperation.

Three more times? How should he manage that?

Although…

"Don't worry, that won't be too hard, trust me. Or should rather I say, you won't have trouble getting hard?"

Hiccup doesn't understand what she means, but she's right. Despite feeling drained and exhausted, the heat in his guts is there already again. In fact, now that he thinks about it, it never left. He's still hard, his cock screaming for friction.

"Mmhh… what… what have you done?" he asks weakly and Draga laughs.

"What I've done? No, not me. My little friend here." She nods at the little Terror in her arms. "Did you know that a Terror's cum is the most potent aphrodisiac in the entire known world?" She steps closer again and pushes her hand between his legs, past his balls, and to his ass. He tries to fight the feeling but he can't help it. Her hand on him feels good! "Just one tiny drop, massaged into the muscles around your hole is enough to keep you hard for an hour straight, no matter how often you come. That's what we did to your dragon, by the way. In fact, I've heard it becomes quite painful if you _don't_ come regularly. Do you feel it already?"

He does. It's just a low burning for now, but it is there. He yelp, as Draga's hand closes around him once again. Without his help, his hips buck forward into her hand and she chuckles.

"I take that as a yes," she purrs and retreats her hand again. "Of course, you had much more than just a tiny drop and much director, too. I do wonder who long the effect will last. Ah, I love these Terrors. So many things they can do."

Hiccup doesn't have the patience for her games anymore. "What do you want now, Draga?" he growls, as the muscles in his body tighten uncontrollably. The Terror's cum takes effect quickly now, and he can feel it. The need.

He _needs_ it!

He needs to come, even though he's come twice already. He needs more! Weak as he feels, his body is preparing for the next round already, straining against his bonds while his cock is pulsing in anticipation.

"Now? Now, I want to show you what else my beloved Terror can do," she says gleefully, gives the dragon a pat and lets it fly away.

Toward Astrid and Toothless.

* * *

 **Please keep commenting, I love to read those. Does anyone jerk it to this? Please let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**[Kindly do me the favor and imagine intense snorting and giggling in the background]**

 **Those are the reaction I've hoped for! Thanks! Thanks a lot! :D**

 **Am I disgusting? I honestly don't think so ;)**

 **Am I a seductive witch? maybe...**

 **Is my mind** **perverted to the point of insanity? Most definitely!**

 **But if you're complaining (And I don't think you actually are), then, yes, you're a hypocrite after reading this far ;P**

 **Keep enjoying it ;)**

 **And as for the latest comment. Yeah, you're right. This is not realistic. It's not meant to be. *whispers conspiratorially* there are dragons... But I'm happy you made it this far ;)**

* * *

Astrid's and Toothless' keening, and howling fills the plaza. Both, woman and dragon, sound dreadful. Their stimulating one another goes on for a while already now, but neither has been able to find relief lately.

Through lust-clouded eyes, Hiccup watches as the small green Terror flies toward them. It lands on a rope between Astrid's legs, closes its mouth around her unoccupied slit – and vomits.

"He's regurgitating your cum," Draga explains happily as Astrid's eyes pop wide open at the new sensation. "I want her pregnant and I always get what I want. With or without your help."

Hiccup watches helplessly as the little dragon fills his beloved with his cum. He even seems to pump it in so it won't drip out directly.

 _I could have done this myself_ , Hiccup realizes. If he hasn't denied Draga in the first place, none of this would have happened. Not the pain, not the shame, nothing. Just him sleeping with his beloved Astrid, like they were for years already anyway.

All of this is his fault!

The Terror seems to have finished filling Astrid up and now turns into another position between her legs. He lifts his head and Astrid's sobbing in pleasure as the hot little tongue caresses her clit makes Hiccup's blood boil hotter.

It is the same tongue that has just been inside him, too. The same tongue that has elicited this phenomenal sensation inside him now does similar to Astrid as well.

The thought is mind-blowing.

Hiccup can't help his hips starting to rut back and forth again, seeking relief by fucking the thin air again. But not for long. Strong hands grab his hips from behind and pull him tight against the wooden beam. He can't move anymore and it drives him crazy.

His cock seems to fill out even further, thick and straining, as the Terror licks and sucks Astrid until she can't take anymore.

She comes with an urgent scream, spasming and shaking wildly amidst the net of ropes and around Toothless' enormous cock. The sight is mesmerizing. Her face is contorted by intense pleasure, her skin glistening with sweat, her breasts bouncing back and forth with her movement.

Watching her is more arousing than he can stand. Heat pulses in his groins, burning painfully, fighting to burst free but finding no exit. He shakes helplessly, desperate for her silky heat, while he watches her jerking and clenching.

"Yes, suck it all in," Draga murmurs. Then she turns to run her hand down his body, grabbing his cock and Hiccup whimpers. It feels so good to have her touch him.

"Do you see how much fun she has?" she whispers into his ear. "Don't you want to have fun, too?"

"Yes," Hiccup gasps. "Yes, I want… need… Draga, please!"

"Please what?" she purrs.

"Please," Hiccup whimpers. "Please, Draga, let me fuck you. _Please!_ "

She gets closer until she stands right in front of him. Her hot body presses against him and he tries to fight the hands that hold him still, tried to thrust against her, into her. She leans in until her lips are right at his ear.

"Yes…" she breathes. "Yes, fuck me, and keep watching your beloved while you do it. I want you to look at her. I want you to fuck me and to take pleasure in it while the dragons take care of her."

With these words, she flaps the front of her dress aside, wraps one leg around him and the beam, and grabs his cock. She guides him to her entrance, but gets just close enough that his tip is inside her and nothing more.

Hiccup is shaking with need. Her heat is pure agony. He needs more. Deeper. Now. _More!_

"Mmmhh, yes," she moans, head thrown back. "This feels good, don't you think? Don't you think so, little dragon boy? Don't you think this is good? Watch. Watch carefully. It's going to get better!"

Behind her, Toothless pulls out of Astrid's ass, readjusts, and thrusts into her pussy instead.

* * *

 **Kindly keep commenting, please ;) I enjoy it greatly!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Adding Astrid's POV... nice idea, I might do that.**

 **Ans as for longer chapters... I aim for daily updates here, while also writing other, tamer fics. This is as long as it gets ;)**

* * *

"Oh, Freya, yes!"

Astrid's lust-filled prayer as Toothless fills her renders Hiccup blind with need. His vision first turns red and then black as his eyes roll back into his head and his mind gives up working completely.

He only consists of desire, of that raging fire in his groins that finds its echo in Draga body.

So close. She is so close, so incredibly, wonderfully close. And yet, she is not close enough.

He feels her wet heat around his cock's head, hears her moans and Astrid's wanton cries as Toothless fucks her.

He needs to move. He needs to thrust into that hot body before him, needs to chase that elusive wetness and bury himself in it, in her. He _needs_ it!

With a feral growl, he fights the hands that hold him back. It hurts as they dig deep into his body to hold him still. They are strong…

"What are you waiting for, little dragon boy?" Draga's voice waves through the haze around his thoughts. "Don't you want to fuck me?" She tightens around his tip, taunting him.

"Fuck, yes!" he shouts, his whole body straining against its restrains.

"Then do it!"

Her command it ultimate.

With renewed strength, he tries to pull free – and succeeds.

His hips snap forward and finally, _finally_ , his cock is surrounded by heavenly heat. For a second, he freezes. The sensation is too good to be true.

Then he growls, draws back, and jerks forth again. And again. _And again!_

"Yes, like that," Draga moans, holding on to him tightly.

Hiccup lasts barely a half dozen thrust before the heat consumes his body. He comes with a primal scream, spilling deeply buried into her soft body.

After this orgasm, his vision returns partially and he starts to notice his surroundings again.

"Good boy," Draga cooes, using the same tone she'd used for the Terror before. "Now, do it again."

Without thinking twice, Hiccup obliges. He doesn't need a break, doesn't need to get hard again. He never softened.

He keeps thrusting into her hot body, a little slower now. He wants to _feel_ her.

Over her shoulder, he can see Astrid and Toothless moving in unison. His beloved is still tied into the net of ropes, but someone seems to have loosened them a bit. She's bouncing back and forth on the dragon's cock, an expression of utter bliss on her beautiful face. Traces of white fluid are everywhere, covering her body, dripping off her lips, squishing out of her ass, and squirting out of her pussy as Toothless comes inside her now.

His eyes find hers and he holds her gaze, both overcome by pleasure as they orgasm simultaneously. Astrid's lewd cry echoes over the crowd while he just growls. The rhythm of his thrusts falters for a moment, but he resumes fucking Draga quickly, the heat in his groins not lessening in the slightest.

"That's right, my love. Keep going. Keep going, for me," she moans, voice husky with desire. She likes it. She like him fucking her, and Hiccup thrills in it.

He keeps pounding into her as best he can, panting and sweaty. It's not that the Terror cum's effect lessens, but with having come twice just now, his mind gets clearer again. He feels the pain in his legs, back, and shoulders. He feels the blood running down from his wrists down his arms and further still. He's achingly thirsty.

And still, he needs to fuck her more than anything else.

Draga moves with him now, eagerly riding him as best she can in their position.

"Mmmm, yes, dragon boy," she groans. "Yes, that's it. Don't stop. Yes, yes!"

She comes with a beautiful cry, her walls clenching down on him. He carries her through her orgasm with sure strokes until he presses into her to give her a third load of his cum.

"Well done," Draga praises. "See? You did it yourself and you wanted to do it. You liked it, didn't you?" She retreats, smiling triumphantly. "You've learned you lesson, haven't you? Will you obey me now?"

Hiccup's mind is spaced-out, his body weak, hurting, the fire in his groins still burning. There is only one answer to her questions.

"Yes…"


	14. Chapter 14

**What, only almost? I'm disappointed... Or is that meant as a challenge? xD**

 **And thanks for the idea with Astrid's POV. This and the next will be about her. And we jump a little back in time...**

* * *

 _~ Astrid's POV ~_

Astrid doesn't know how to feel.

Getting raped by those men in her cell has been bad.

Getting raped out here while they made Hiccup watch has been worse.

Getting raped by Toothless though? That's horrible!

Yes, it hurts, but not as much as she's thought it would. Far worse is that… that… It is so… so… _humiliating!_

Getting used by an animal like this, being little more than a receptacle for its pleasure... Feeling his enormous cock moving inside her, feeling him filling her with his cum, filling her until she is full and can't hold it in anymore.

Feeling this hot liquid warm her from the inside.

Feeling his cock stretching her open in ways that… that… No!

No, it doesn't, it can't! It can't feel good! It's… It's not _meant_ to feel good!

Is it…?

She cries more out of reflex then pain by now, taking every one of Toothless' deep thrusts. This can't feel good. She doesn't _want_ it to feel good! It's… it's _wrong!_

Somewhere along the edges of her dazed mind, she hears Hiccup howl. What are they doing to him? She gathers her strength to lift her head, to look at him even though she doesn't want to see him suffering.

And doesn't have to. Hiccup is not in pain. This madwoman and her minions aren't torturing him.

He's _aroused!_

Astrid sees him, sees his dazes eyes glued to her beaten body. She sees his face, tight with need as she has seen him multiple times before. He's moving, quickly rutting his hips in her direction, his cock jutting between his legs at a sharp angle.

She sees Draga touching him – and wants to scratch her eyes out for that!

Astrid doesn't want to see it. She doesn't want to see Hiccup with another woman. Dropping her head, she lets her tears run freely as Toothless pauses in his movements. It's.. weird… She almost misses his thrusts.

She still tries to fight this sensation, when she hears Hiccup again. A very distinct roar, one she's heard many times already. When they were in bed together!

He enjoys this. He does! He just came, she knows it.

"Head up, dragon slut!" a deep voice sounds from her side. Cruel hands jerk at her braid, pull her head up. Then those hands are on her breasts, squeezing tightly until it hurts. "Gods, what would I give to be in that dragon's place," the man growls, presses his dirty mouth to hers in a brutal kiss and then retreats, laughing raucously.

She can't look away from Hiccup anymore. And part of her doesn't want to anyway. He looks beautiful. His face is like a painting of lust and pleasure as the Terror rims him. _Gods, what would I give to be in that dragon's place…_

Behind her, Toothless begins to move again, but this time, Astrid doesn't fight it. She relaxes further, welcomes the thick cock inside her. She moves as best she can to take him deeper, _deeper_. All Gods above, it _does_ feel good!

A wanton moan tears itself out of her throat and she doesn't bother to fight it anymore.

There's no point in fighting anyway. She is at their captors' mercy, utterly and completely. They can do whatever they want to her.

There is no way to defy them. All Astrid can do is enjoying it!

* * *

 **This might seem weird to some of you... But if you don't leave any comments, we authors think you're not interested in the story anymore. We are attention whores, always hungry for the next kick ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**hah! Thanks for your review, you have no idea how happy these make me!**

 **Although: Neither femcup nor ToothlessXDragon are my thing. I'll never say never, but don't expect to see those here anytime soon.**

 **As for longer chapters... I barely manage to sneak in enough time to write these short chapters in one day. Longer chapters will take longer, too. It is possible that after this chapter, I won't update every day anymore. It is possible, that the next chapters will be a bit longer. You'll see.**

 **Now, have fun ;P**

* * *

When the Terror moves to fuck Hiccup's ass, Astrid can't take her eyes off of him. She feels…connected in a way. It is weirdly erotic to get fucked together by dragons, and Hiccup obviously enjoys it. Just liked Astrid.

And although she didn't want to admit it at first, she _greatly_ enjoys Toothless' cock inside her. She enjoys that it is Toothless, someone who is a friend to her, but also an animal which makes is forbidden and dirty. She enjoys how he glides in and out with just the right place, stretching her open wide. How he rubs along her insides, teasing her nerves with every hard stroke. How her insides move to welcome him. It feels wonderful.

When Hiccup comes, his primal scream of lust catapults Astrid at the edge of bliss in an instant. Gods, she wants that, too. Such a dragon-induced climax, such an explosion of an orgasm. She's close, but stimulation in only her ass won't be enough for her. She teeters along the edge, moaning and sobbing, begging for release.

"Please, I… I can't… Please, let me… Mmmmhh… I need…" The words leave her before she can think about it. She desperately wants to come, but they won't let her.

Whimpering, she doesn't register much of her surroundings anymore except the wonderfully throbbing cock in her ass. Until there's a new sensation that makes her mouth drop open and eyes pop wide.

Something touches her slit, presses against her entrance and then hot liquid get pumped into her. It feels… incredible! After all that cum in her body, this now makes her complete. She's utterly filled, in every hole and the thought sends her head spinning.

Something wet and rough brushes over her clit, and the lightning of please that touch sends through her makes her sob in gratitude. The hot little tongue knows exactly how and where to lick and to tease her. Along and into her slit, drawing patterns onto the sensitive flesh, and flicking against her clit over and over and _over._

Her body tenses up in anticipation, her insides coiling tightly. Toothless' endless thrusts and the Terror's tongue are an overwhelming mixture and suddenly, she can't take any more.

She screams like barely ever before as the dragons' ministrations finally fling her over the edge. Her body only consists of pleasure as it thrashes uncontrollably, squeezes tightly around Toothless' cock, sucking in Hiccup's cum, and spraying her own arousal over the Terror between her legs.

Only slowly, she regains part of her senses. Her vision is blurry, but she feels Toothless still urgently pounding into her and the Terror licking up her arousal off her thighs. She chuckles weakly to herself, giddy in her afterglow. Every now and then, she moans or twitches uncontrollably when the dragons hit a sensitive spot.

It doesn't take long until her body begs for more, until the Terror's quick licks and Toothless' strokes leave her breathless and wanting all over again. Gods, why has she fought against this for so long? Getting fucked by dragons is… _incredible!_

She's just come, hard, and yet all her body wants is more!

And she gets it.

"Oh, Freya, yes!" she moans loudly as Toothless shifts and suddenly fucks her pussy instead of her ass. It hurts all over again, stretching her wide, stinging, but she doesn't care. Each deep thrust hits her perfectly, and all she can do is cry out, cry for more and more and _more!_

"Fuck, yes!" Hiccup shouts, tearing at her mind. She forces her gaze to focus on him again, but it takes a while. Toothless relentless thrusts keep distracting her. It feels so _good!_

But when she finally manages, the sight is… well…

The black-haired woman from before has wrapped herself around him like a snake. Her moans ring in Astrid's ears, as do Hiccup's frantic growls and shouts as he fucks her. At first, Astrid is shocked. But he's just as much of a prisoner as she is, chained to that beam without any way to fight back. Her eyes snag on the chains around his wrists, on the blood running down his arms, on the wild look on his face when he comes. It is _hot!_

Without thinking about it, she tries to move. So far, she let Toothless do what he wanted, but now, she wants more. Awkwardly straining against the ropes around her legs, she tries to fuck herself on Toothless' cock, tries to become more active, seeking friction and pleasure and _more_.

Toothless breaks first. His roar is deafening, but all she registers his how his cum fills her once more, how the hot fluid reaches deep into her body, burning and delicious. It mingles with Hiccup's cum and if feels like, together, they are unstoppable. As always.

A flash of green catches her attention, Hiccup's eyes seizing her gaze. He looks at her while fucking another woman, looks at her with the same desire and longing as always. They share a moment of nearly unbearable pleasure and tension, before another orgasm tears through her. She cries out, lewd and loud, wildly clenching around Toothless' cock that never seems to soften, and listens to Hiccup's growl that means he comes as well.

Breathlessly, she hangs in her ropes, body lax and head held up painfully by her hair. She's not able to support her own weight in any way. She's exhausted and drained, thirsty, and tired. All she wants now is lay down on some cod and sleep. And when that deep but distinctly female voice echoes through into her spaced-out mind, the words let her hope.

"Cut them loose!"

* * *

 **duh~duh~duuuh**


	16. Chapter 16

"…Will you obey me now?"

"Yes…"

Draga runs her long fingernails down his cheeks and over his lips. "Very good," she breathes and leans closer. Her lips brush against his, and although he doesn't like it, he doesn't fight her either. "Mmmhh," she hums against his mouth. "We'll need to work on this. For now..." she steps back and turns toward her men. "Cut them loose!"

A few minutes later, Hiccup slumps to the hard ground, groaning. His legs are too weak to hold his weight. The moment his arms are free, he reaches for his still pulsing cock and strokes it against the returning pressure. _One tiny drop for an hour_ … For how long will this go on? Right now he feels like he would never soften again.

Astrid's pained groan reaches his ear as she hits the ground, too, followed by Toothless regretful warbling. He looks up at the noises and finds Astrid lying on the ground. She looks tranquil after the pleasure she received, but also tired and cold, shivering. Behind her, Toothless curls in on himself, straining to lick his cock.

Draga steps past him toward Astrid and crouches down at her side. She reaches to brush her golden hair out of her face. Astrid tries to shy away from the touch, but the Queen follows her.

"Well done, my dear." Draga's voice is low and comforting, but Hiccup can hear every word she says. "Better even than I imagined. Yes, you will bear me a strong general, won't you?" Draga's hand wanders down Astrid body and comes to rest on her stomach. "Your child will be mine. Just like every other your beloved Chief sires for me. Never forget that!"

Astrid whimpers and Draga gets back up on her feet, chuckling quietly.

Hiccup makes a decision at that moment. He decides that he hates Draga. He was on the brink of giving in, of doing whatever he has to make sure Astrid wouldn't have to go through an ordeal like this again. Yes, she did take her pleasure in it, just like he did. They enjoyed the moment, but that doesn't mean they approve. One look into Astrid's face tells him enough.

Hiccup won't stop fighting Draga, whatever it takes.

The Queen beckons to her men and they approach quickly. "Get her to the healers," she commands. "I want them to make sure she's not seriously injured."

"I don't get it," Hiccup grunts while Astrid gets carried away, fighting himself into a sitting position. He's still stroking his thrumming cock, but for the moment, his head is fairly clear. "What was that for? Keeping your men from… from fucking her properly and using that Terror to give her my seeds, only to have Toothless… _ruin_ everything? You're not making any sense!"

"Oh Gods above," Draga snorts. She seems amused and annoyed at the same time. "A dragon can't impregnate a human. That's simply not possible, they are different species. His seeds won't even know what to do in her body."

"Then why-" he starts, but Draga interrupts him.

"Yours got in first, got in deep. Your dragon's seeds can't impregnate her but they do have a purpose. They will enhance yours. Strengthen them and make them more durable. I don't know about her fertility circle, but should she get fertile within the next week, she'll catch. Not, that such a treatment was really necessary, but…" she pauses, and when Hiccup looks up, she has a devious gleam in her eyes. "But it was fun, wasn't it?"

Hiccup grunts and his vision blurs for a moment as he remembers. The sight of Toothless coming inside her, of his cum squirting out of her. And that moment they'd shared in mutual pleasure before they'd both climaxed. The feeling of Draga's hot body around him…

No! He won't think of her like that. Draga is his enemy!

"That reminds me though…" She turns and walks toward Toothless who's still whining and licking his cock in search of relieve. "Poor dragon, doesn't even realize what's happening around him," she muses. "But he did so well, he deserves a reward."

She runs her hand over Toothless' scales, gently pushing him down until he lies on his back. Hiccup can do nothing but stare, urgently tugging at his cock, as she climbs on top of him and lowers herself onto the dragon's cock.

"Mmmhh, yes," she moans salaciously. "Gods, dragons are gorgeous creatures!"

Toothless, unaware of anything but the most basic sensations, warbles happily as she rides his cock. Hiccup can see her belly bulging every time she takes him in, and his hand's movement becomes faster.

Draga touches herself for further stimulation, grabs one of her voluptuous breasts while her other hand rubs her clit. "Gods, yes," she moans, her movements becoming more frantic as she gets close.

Hiccup moans at the display as well. His hand moves just as frantically as hers. Close, yes. He's close, too. Gods, he needs it, needs the release like he needs air to breath.

Toothless roars as he comes inside her, his lithe body twitching. Draga follows, crying out her pleasure as her body visibly clenches around the big cock inside her. And Hiccup –

Hiccup howls as his hands get yanked away from his cock. Close… He's been so _close!_

Strong hands pull him up on his uneven feet and deftly change his shackles to his back again. He jerks and whines, desperately trying to reach his cock again, but to no avail.

Sobbing with need, he sees Draga stepping toward him again. "P-please," he pants. "Draga, please! I… I need…"

"Yes, yes, dragon boy, I know," she coos, letting her hand glide down his chest all the way to his pelvic bone, and he shudders beneath her touch. "And you will get the release you need so badly, I promise. But I don't have time for you now." She steps back, just as another group of figures appears behind her.

The women that stood among the crowd earlier, the ones wearing similar black dresses to Draga's. Although _girls_ is more accurate, Hiccup realises in his clouded mind. They are young, his age or even younger, and they look at him hungrily, giggling.

"You can have him now," Draga allows with a fond smile at the girls. "But don't break him, and remember. Business before pleasure."

* * *

 **What would I give to be one of those _girls_ now... xD **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, faaar longer chapter this time. But as I said that takes a bit longer.**

 **Sorry if this story bores you… but it's my little perverted fantasy and it's not yet over ;) Hiccup still needs to make it through the night without going insane, for example…**

 **And hahah… Yes, I forgot about the arm. Ah, it was an unimportant detail I added on a whim anyway… Edited it out by now… xD**

* * *

There are three of them. No, that's not true. There are more than three, or there were more, at least. But when Hiccup gets led away from the plaza, only three of Draga's cultists accompany him. Maybe they drew straws.

Awkwardly, Hiccup stumbles along as the girls push and pull him onward. His cock is still rockhard from almost coming and the heat in his groins keeps flaring higher and higher. He yanks at his chains, tries to reach his pulsing prick with his hands, but it's impossible.

The girls laugh at his efforts, not shy of touching him themselves. He gasps whenever they grab his cock, squeeze his rear, or massage his balls for a moment. They giggle and joke, but never touch him long enough.

When they reach one of the barracks, one, a brunette, fumbles with some keys, while the other two, a blonde and a black-haired girl, stay at his side, their firm breasts pressing and rubbing against his arms.

"Too bad we can't have him right now," the blonde whines, her hand sliding down his stomach. "I mean, just look at him, so hard and needy." She shifts to his front, rubbing her whole body against him, her clit against his thigh and her thigh against his crotch. Her arms are around his neck for stabilization and in her eyes burns the same fire Hiccup feels, too. He eagerly moves with her, seeking friction and relief while her urgent moans ring in his ears.

"Stop that, Farina!" the brunette scolds and pulls a pouting Farina back.

Hiccup whines at the loss, stumbles after her, but gets pulled back by the chains around his wrists.

"You'll get your time. We all will. But first he needs to fulfill another task, remember? Lady Draga would be furious if we disobeyed her."

"Alright," Farina grumbles. "But I'll have him first when he's done. Promise me I can have him first, Lisa."

"Fine," the brunette, Lisa, snorts. "But in with him now. He looks like he needs to let off some steam."

Hiccup only listens to their conversation with half an ear. He can't concentrate on much except that he needs to cum. This Terror cum is driving him insane. He and Astrid already experimented with lighter aphrodisiacs, but this is so much more potent. How long has it been since the last time he came? Ten minutes? Fifteen? Not _that_ long, but he already can't think straight anymore. Hel, he even can't _see_ straight anymore! Everything seems to be tinted in red, the edges of his vision darkening.

He barely registers how the girls lead him into the barrack and into a small room. It could be a cell or even some kind of horse stall with the floor covered in straw. There even is some wooden horse-like construction, a box with four wooden legs. And tied to it is a woman.

Hiccup can't see much of her, only her bare rear pointing toward him while her top half is hidden from his view by wooden blinds. He whimpers as he sees both her holes invitingly pointing in his direction.

Farina, the blonde, pushes past him toward the tightly bound woman and crouches down at her side. "Oh, look at her," she coos. "Already waiting for you." She lifts her hand to part the light pubic hair and frowns. "Or maybe not. You'll hurt her dry as she is. Wait for a second, let me prepare her."

With clouded eyes, Hiccup watches as Farina brings her mouth to that woman's sex. She licks her slit slowly, head turned so he has a good view of what she does. He can hear the woman's low moaning, muffled as if she's gagged in some way.

Farina seems to enjoy herself greatly, licking and lapping and that captured woman's slit and clit until her arousal is visible, glistening, and dripping out of her. Then she gets up again and steps aside.

"She's all yours now," she says, beaming and beckoning Hiccup forward.

Her lewd display has only served to arouse him further and he doesn't hesitate for even a second. He steps closer and, with Farina's help, pushes into the woman's pussy.

"Oh, Gods, yes," he growls as wet heat surrounds him. He pulls out to slam back in immediately, not caring about anything anymore except finally finding release. He only lasts half a dozen thrusts until he cums inside her soft body, growling, and shouting.

He expects to be dragged away but when that doesn't happen, he continues thrusting into this welcoming body, his cock still so hard it hurts. He can hear the woman's muffled crying and sobbing, and at least tries to soften his strokes, to roll his hips to let her feel pleasure as well. She is, after all, just as much of a prisoner as he is.

"Oh, look what a gentleman he is," the black-haired girl snarls sarcastically. "Gentle raping, I can hardly believe it."

"Yes, isn't he fantastic?" Farina squeals. Then she crawls between his legs and licks the captured woman's clit.

Hiccup's head is dizzy with arousal and the need to cum again, but he fights it to at least let his victim find relief as well. When she finally spasms and clenches around his length, he follows suit, satisfied to at least have accomplished this much.

"Nice one, dragon boy," the brunette, Lisa, states dryly. "But that should be enough for now." She pulls him back, away from the warm body and out of the small cell. Then she ties his hands on his back to a metal ring on the wall, tightly so he can't move or turn the slightest bit. "Now, you'll wait while we prepare the next one." She gives his cock a few caressing strokes, smirks, and then leaves him standing.

Hiccup doesn't know how long he's standing there. Time goes by slowly while the fire in his groins keeps raging on, filling his cock and dripping out in thick drops of precum. He sees nothing but the empty corridor he's in with several doors leading to other rooms. He can hear the girls giggling and joking, but not what they say. From the other noises he can hear, he guesses that they unbound the poor woman he just raped, which is something at least. Then they leave the room and walk over to the next.

"Weren't we supposed to get her back to the others?" the black-haired girl asks, but Lisa shakes her head.

"We'll take her with us later, both of them. Come along, the next is a feisty one."

Hiccup swallows, his body straining toward the girls as they pass him. Farina throws him a bright smile, then dances toward him, her hand on his cock directly.

"Sorry you have to wait here," she chirps while pumping his aching length. She stretches to nibble at his lower lip and although he doesn't want her to kiss him, he doesn't fight her either.

"Please," he whispers instead. "Help me."

Her smile turns angelic. "Oh, I will help you. I'll help you through this night, as long as they let me. We'll have so much fun, you and I."

With these words, she turns and leaves Hiccup standing once again. He gazes after her, not sure what he has expected. That she would help getting him off now, before the fire consumed him? Or that she even would help and free him?

Hiccup sobs as the hopelessness of the situation fully hits him. He's captured by a madwoman and her cult. Toothless and Astrid, the two people he always had relied upon when it came to getting him out of a bad situation, are just as powerless as he was. And he has no idea where his other friends are, whether they are still alive at all.

And the fact that this cursed Terror cum robs him of his ability to think straight doesn't help either.

Gods, he needs to cum already again. It _hurts!_ How much longer will this go on? Hiccup catches himself hoping their preparations might be over soon so he can get on with _the next_. Gods, what is happening to him? Looking forward to rape yet another woman?

But he can't help it, the need grows further and further while he stands and waits for his capturers' return. He tries to bend over, to rub his cock against his legs to get at least _some_ relief but to no avail.

By the time the door to the other room opens again, he's crazy with need, rutting into the thin air. Seeing the black-haired girl coming toward him with that menacing sneer doesn't change how grateful he feels for her. _Finally_ , is all he can think.

While she loosens his chains, she rubs her body against him deliberately and the touches sting on his hypersensitive body.

"Please," he gasps weakly. "Hurry…"

The girl laughs harshly. "So eager, huh? Lucky for you, I'm already done or I would have dragged it out as long as possible." She yanks at his chains and drags him after her. He has no choice but to stumble backward after her, concentrating on not losing his balance.

Once inside, the room hardly looks different from the one before, except that this woman's sex is covered by black curls instead of blonde ones. Hiccup stumbles forward, toward the warm and waiting body but gets held back by his chains.

"She's not wet enough yet," a voice – Lisa's? – penetrates his clouded mind. "I thought you'd like to watch again. Mona, would you?"

The black-haired Mona snorts. "What, lick that slut's pussy? Surely not. Not after the fight she just delivered. She scratched my arm! Let him take her dry as she is, that'll teach her a lesson."

Lisa hesitates and then shrugs. "Alright. Go on then, dragon boy. Your turn again."

Hiccup _wants_ to hold back. He doesn't want to hurt that woman by fucking her dry core. But he just can't. Groaning as his cock rubs against her pert ass, he gladly lets Mona guide him in place before burying himself in the waiting body.

It stings, the lack of any lubricant tearing at his skin just as much as on that woman's. He hears her muffled pained cry and mentally apologizes before pulling back and trusting in again. Again, it doesn't take long until he cums the first time and simply goes on from there, glad that his own cum makes fucking her easier now. He keeps going until he cums again, but fighting not to show it so they let him further fuck this woman. He has no idea what they have in store for him next and wants to get as much relief as possible. He hears the woman cry, but whether in lust or pain he doesn't know. But with the resistance this woman must have shown them, he doubts they will let her cum anyway, so he doesn't bother with that either. He just tries to get it over with as quickly as possible.

When he cums a third time inside this woman, he can't hide the groan of relief and, as expected, gets pulled away soon after.

"Good boy," Lisa praises him. "Now business is checked off, we can turn to the more pleasurable part."

In some corner, a happy squeal sounds, Farina, he guesses, but by now, Hiccup barely cares anymore. These madwomen have him literally by his balls. He has no chance to fight them until the Terror cum's effect lessens and so far, it doesn't feel like it ever will.

Throwing another mental apology toward the captures woman, Hiccup follows Farina out of the room and lets her bind him to that metal ring again.

"Don't worry, dragon boy," she says, beaming. "We'll back soon. We just need to get those woman ready and bring them back to their cells, then we can have real fun."

Hiccup grimaces, accepting that he has no choice but to do what they say right now. He waits, staring at the ground in shame over what he just did, until Lisa returns and unfastens his chains.

"Alright, let's drop these at the prison before we're getting more comfortable," she says, all businesslike. "Come on." She tugs at his chains and he follows.

Beside him, Farina and Mona drag alone the two women he just raped and he doesn't dare to look up at them at first. He can feel their stares on him, though, and decides they at least deserve some form of apology.

He lifts his head – and whimpers in shame as he recognized them.

Ruffnut and Heather.

* * *

 **A sincere apology to all Lisas, Farinas,** and **Monas out there. I just needed names ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, this took so long. RL and motivation, you know... I will keep updating, not sure how often though.**

 **As for your comments: There's going to be a HiccupxToothless scene later on. Not sure about the other dragons though. I'll think about it. And I can easily build in a flashback chapter for Astrid before she got led to Hiccup, I even already know where :)**

* * *

Hiccup can't say anything. The look of hurt and betrayal in Heather's eyes is more than he can bear. Her expression turns angry and she makes a step toward him, but he doesn't shy back. On the one hand, he's not afraid of what she might do. Whatever it would be, he deserved it! And on the other hand…

"Hey! Behave, slut!" Mona sneers and pulls at the chains around Heather's neck. She stumbles backward and Hiccup looks away from her. He doesn't want to see the tears in her eyes. Heather is strong, so unbelievably strong, but these people are about to break her. And they used him to do so.

His eyes land on Ruff instead, and in a way, her surprised expression is even worse. She doesn't look angry, not in the least. Of course, she enjoyed their encounter after all, and that makes it so much worse. Not just that he's raped a friend, now it felt even more like cheating. Because it was _Ruffnut_ , and they've both _enjoyed_ it…

He's wanted to apologize in any way, mouth a _sorry_ toward those women he's raped in his cum-induced frenzy. But now, he can't say anything. There is no apology…

Lost in self-loathing, he drops his head.

Lisa and the other two lead them on and there is nothing he can do. He still feels their burning gazes on him, but he doesn't dare to look up again and keeps his eyes on the ground instead. He feels his cock filling out again, the Terror-cum working inside him, but for once it is barely more than a low burning. The shame about what he's done is too strong.

He barely registers as Farina and Mona lead their prisoners into another barrack and return soon after without them. He barely registers how they lead him on to another building, taller and more stable. And he barely registers how they lead him into a big room inside and lay him down on a gigantic bed. Giggling, they change his metal manacle against leather cuffs and tie his hands and feet to the corners of the bed, but even then he barely reacts.

What does it matter anymore?

He can't fight them and is completely at their mercy. They already made him do the worst he can think of. Whatever they do now, it doesn't matter anymore.

It takes him a while to notice that what they actually _do_ is _leaving him alone_. As far as he can see, immobile as he is, the room is empty. And it stays empty. Hiccup doesn't know how long he lays there while nothing happens. Minutes pass while he embraces the hopelessness of his situation. More minutes pass and drag on as the hopelessness turns to apathy. Once again, the need in his groins has grown to a raging fire but there is nothing he can do about it. Maybe he screams, maybe he begs, but it doesn't register in his mind. There is no one around and after a while, he gives up. He gets lost in his burning body, drowns in the pain and need to cum with no hope of release.

It is pure agony, just burning darkness. His body is shaking, spasming, but he doesn't notice. After a while, even the shame over what he did to Ruff and Heather fades and he begins to wish he could go back to those small rooms and fuck another woman, _any_ woman… any _one_ , if only the pain would go away.

The moment something hot and smooth closes around his cock is pure salvation. He thrusts up into whatever it is and it only takes a second or two until he cums, howling, and hot drops splatter on his belly. He's weeping in gratitude and murmurs low _'thank you'_ s to whoever sits above him. Slowly, his vision returns and he sees a waterfall of golden hair and a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

 _Astrid!_

Astrid is here to save him, just like she always does. He grins like an idiot and babbles countless _'I love you'_ s toward her. Somehow, she must have escaped, must have found him. She's here, and now everything will be-

"Aww, listen to him. Isn't he the cutest toy we ever had?"

That is not Astrid's voice!

"Yes, yes, you've said it often enough. Now, get on with it, or I'll take him first after all."

Hiccup groans as realization dawns on him. His tormentors are back. It is not Astrid sitting on his lap and lifting herself to take him in right now. It is not Astrid who moans lasciviously as he fills her. And it is not Astrid who mistakes his hopeless groan in desperation as a noise of pleasure.

"Yes, dragon boy, this feels good, doesn't it?" Farina moans, and Hiccup shakes and sobs in disappointment. A great part of him doesn't want this anymore. He wants to deny the pleasure he feels as the blonde girl bounces up and down his cock, wants to deny how good it feels and how much he needs it. But he can't fight it for long.

Still sobbing, he spills into her as he cums. Farina presses down to take in all he has to give but keeps moving only seconds later. She's persistent, makes him cum five more times while she climaxes twice, before she slumps down on his sweaty chest, panting.

"Wow, now _that_ was even better than I imagined," she coos, caressing his heaving chest.

Hiccup doesn't answer. There is nothing he wants to say and even if, he can't. His mind is spaced out, high on post-orgasmic bliss and disgust alike. His whole body is raw and hurting, it feels dry in so many ways.

"Nothing to say, huh? Ah, that's alright. Rest a bit, the night is still long."

Giggling, Farina climbs off him and joins her friends around a low table. Hiccup doesn't remember whether it had been here before or whether they'd brought it here, it doesn't matter either. All that matters right now is the food on top of it. There's meat, soft bread, and fruits, along with decanters filled with what looks like water and wine.

Suddenly, Hiccup realizes how hungry and thirsty he is. He doesn't even remember when he's eaten or drunk the last time, and the activities of the last… what… two hours? Had only worn him out further. With the burning in his groins quieted for now, there's another burning that makes itself noticeable. His burning throat.

"Water…" he croaks, eyes fixed on the clear liquid. "Give me… water…"

One of the girls, Lisa, turns her head in his direction and quirks an eyebrow. "Did you say something?"

"Water…" he tries again. "Please…"

She blinks, then fills a glass with wine and saunters over to where he lays. "Try again."

Hiccup's eyes are glued to the sloshing liquid.

"Please, let me drink… Lisa... plea-"

No, no, no," she interrupts him. "That's Mistress Lisa for you. Try again."

Groaning desperately, he swallows before trying anew.

"Mistress Lisa. Please let me drink," he forces out, as clear as he can and adds a quiet, "please…"

"That was better," she didn't sound convinced, but then shrugged. "Not perfect, but it'll have to do." She lifted his head a bit and pressed the glass to his lips before slowly tipping its content into his mouth. The vine was sweet and heavy, almost sticky, but he swallowed it eagerly. Once, he choked on it, but Lisa paused, let him cough, and then gave him the last bit to drink as well.

"Thank you!" he whispered after she'd brought him a second glass and he meant it.

"You can pay me back later," she said soberly and returned to the table.

"You're too nice!" Mona said and popped some small green fruit into her mouth. "I would have given him something else to drink, more directly."

Lisa snorts. "We'll get to that. First, he needs to recover a bit, don't you think? Farina had her fun, it's our turn next."


	19. Chapter 19

Once again, Hiccup doesn't know how much time passes. The wine Lisa gave him must have been a potent one, because he feels the alcohol's effect in his head, even though he only drank two glasses. The room doesn't stop spinning around him and he feels the warmth spreading from his stomach through his body. It even seems to fuel the fire in his groins even more. His muscles hurt and his insides feel raw and dry. And yet, he's hard again already.

The Terror cum's effect hasn't lessened yet, even hours later, but he's gotten kind of accustomed to it. But now, with the alcohol enhancing it, it feels just as strong as it had been right in the beginning.

Lisa said he needed to recover, but it doesn't feel that way. His dick is standing proud again, swollen and flushes when he looks down his body, screaming for friction. Hiccup groans and twists, uselessly trying once more to turn in his confinements. It gets worse and worse, his newly fueled lust making him thrash, and howl, and beg.

At first, the girls around their table ignore him, laugh and chat as if he isn't there, as if he isn't begging them to fuck him. Then they suddenly stand around him, watching him. He sees the blatant hunger on their faces, sees how their eyes roam over him in appreciation. He sees them licking their lips and grabbing each other's breasts, hears them moan and sigh with want.

And yet, they don't do anything.

"Fuck!" Hiccup shouts at them. "Just get on with it! Fuck me already! Just..." He bites his lips, ashamed of this outburst. Gods, why aren't they simply getting on with whatever they've planned for the night? He is what they made of him, their helpless and willing sex toy. Why wouldn't they use him?

"So eager," Lisa muses, voice hoarse and low. "I think he's ready, what do you think, Mona?"

"Oh, definitely!"

Sighing inwardly in gratitude, Hiccup watches as both girls climb over him. It might have confused him if only he cared. But all he can think of is that, finally, they go on. Mona is the first to straddle him, engulfing his cock in her silky heat and Hiccup can't help but whine at the sublime sensation. She doesn't move though, and when he tries to thrust up into her, she pins him down to the bed with incredible strength. He feels her clench around him teasingly, but that it all he gets.

Then Lisa follows, sitting down on his chest, her dripping slit less than an inch away from his lips. "I hope you know how to eat out a woman. If you're no good at this, Mona will stop as well." She settles back, leaning against Mona who reaches around her to cup her breasts and plays with her nipples.

The blatant sight and her musky scent around him make him heady and even more eager to finally give and receive pleasure, to quelch the fire burning inside him. He doesn't reply, just opens his mouth and lets his tongue run over her slit. Lisa moans and Mona moves in time with that sound.

They don't make him wait any longer then. Lisa presses her sex against his mouth and every time he licks and sucks at her, he gets rewarded my Mona moving on his cock in time with her pleasured noises. It doesn't take long until he laps and licks feverishly, equally eager to cum and to make her cum. He climaxes first, deeply buried inside the black-haired girl, but barely pauses before he goes on.

Lust and vine cloud his mind, and he loses himself in the heat and pleasure of the moment. Mona cums, further milking his dick, and Lisa cums, too, flooding his mouth with her arousal. He drinks and licks up every drop, ignoring how she quivers, hypersensitive. All he wants is to go on, to continue, to let his tongue be the indirect tool for his own pleasure, thrilling in the illusion of being in control.

Once more, he loses all sense of time until they all came several times and are nothing but a heap of tangled sweaty bodies.

He barely cares anymore what happens to him now. The pattern seems repetitive. They will let him rest, restrained until he can hardly bear it anymore, and then fuck the living daylight out of him. Pain and pleasure.

He is sure that he has them figured out, and that he can make it through this night. He will play along, as it is his only option, and think of a way to escape once his head is free again.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is a bit shorter again and that it took so long. Turns out writing this is entirely impossible as long as my husband's around all the time. Although, getting no feedback whatsoever wasn't all that motivating either...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Hiccup has been right. After they are done with him, the girls leave him to himself again for a while. He hears them around their table, their voices only an incoherent mumbling in his dazed mind. Wine and cum keep burning through his body, but he can take it. The lust returns and he feels himself harden again, but it barely matters. He knows that they will let him wait, let him suffer before they start the next round.

Some twisted part of his mind is even looking forward to it. The last round hasn't been so bad. He hasn't felt as... as _used_. Not with having control over at least some part of their game. And if he can't refuse them, can't fight against them in his currents state, then he at least can annoy them by _enjoying_ their torture.

Because it still is torture. The pain in his over-used balls and cock is omnipresent, always there, stronger now that it doesn't get dilated by pleasure. And it seems to last longer this time, or that's what it feels like at least. Hiccup carefully stows away his pride in the back of his mind, and calls out to them again, demands, mocks, and begs them to fuck him, but they don't react. He almost feels like crying, his dick so hard he fears it might burst any moment, and it _hurts_.

And yet they ignore him and all Hiccup can do is wait, keening helplessly, while his body twists and spasms uncontrollably.

"Don't you think he's had enough now?" he hears Farina's voice at some point. He gazes up at her, at her sight so similar to his beautiful Astrid that it hurts. She kneels next to his bed, one hand trailing up his inner thigh in an almost playful manner.

"Please," he whispers, just this one word and so low that neither of the other girls can hear him.

Farina's smile turns angelic, and he can feel her hand moving. She drags her fingernails further up his leg, down over the crease of his ass and up over his balls. Hiccup whimpers, and desperately tries to keep the pleasure she elicits with her touch inaudible. She moves on, up the underside of his cock, and even this little bit is enough. He can feel it, feels his orgasm rising, it's there, it's almost -

"Don't touch him!" Mona growls, and the blissful touch vanished.

"No!" he howls in anguish. He was so close.

"I know, I know," Farina giggles back. "I was just playing a little with him. He's such an entertaining toy."

"Yeah, but you almost ruin him with your playing," Mona snarls back, stepping to her side, and scrutinizes him. "Hm, but you might be right. I think he's ready. Lisa?"

"Coming," the brunette calls over. A moment later, she appears in his field of vision, too. She leans over him and then nods. "Yeah, I think so. What do you think, dragon boy? Are you ready to go on?"

Hiccup can't speak anymore and just nods vigorously.

"Good. How about a little more to drink before we start?"

He nods again even though his thirst is one of his minor problems, and more wine won't be helpful anyway. He'd do _everything_ to get them going. Lisa leaves, but only to return with another glass a moment later. To his surprise, it is a much smaller one, barely bigger than her pinky finger and only half filled with water. Not much, but he won't complain.

"You think that's enough?" Mona asks doubtfully as Lisa lifts his head to help him drink.

"Oh, definitely," she replies and tips the glass' content into his mouth.

Hiccup gasps, and then almost chokes on the burning liquid. It is definitely no water, but rather some very high proof liquor.

"And now he even spits out half of it," Mona scowls. "Better get some more."

"No, that is enough, believe me," Lisa says calmly. "Can you feel it already, dragon boy? The burning fire?"

At first, Hiccup can only stare up at her in confusion, but soon his eyes widen. Yes, he can feel it. The liquor is burning its way through his body, even as Lisa speaks on.

"Can you feel it running down your gullet?" she asks and lets her hand glide over him in time with her words and the sensations within him. "How it warms your stomach and spreads further? The alcohol multiplies the cum's effect in case you haven't noticed, though sadly not for long. Mmh, I wonder. Do you feel it in your groins yet? Feel it in your cock? I've heard men stronger than you scream for their mommies and beg for mercy because of this. Are you there yet?"

Hiccup stares at her with wide eyes, dry lips parted, but he doesn't answer. He can't. Yes, he can feel what she means. He wouldn't reject anyone right now, no matter who, if only he could fuck them. But he stays silent, resist the urge to beg even more, and it makes Lisa smirk.

"Maybe you're stronger than you look after all," she muses and lets her hand glide further down his body. "I can see what you mean, Farina. Very entertaining, indeed."

Hiccup gets a little cross-eyes now, her hand so close to his pulsing cock that he can almost feel her. He can't help the small whining and whimpering noises anymore, and the girls seem to enjoy those greatly. They giggle and keep playing with him, fingers gliding through or tugging at his pubic hair, a light touch or caress over his balls or cock. Words tumble out of his mouth, words he doesn't understand anymore but speak of submission and need, words that make his tormentors enjoy themselves even more.

Then a firm hand closes around his cock and he can't do anything but fuck up into it, his whole body straining toward the release. He cums screaming like a dragon, hot stripes painting his stomach, and barely notices the girls' laughter. He's not even fully through his climax as he feels bodies climbing on top of him again, not bothered by the mess he'd made of himself.

This time, Lisa takes his cock while Mona presses her slit firmly against his mouth. His scream gets muffled by her wet pussy, but he doesn't mind, doesn't care. Feverishly, he licks her while his hips keep fucking up into Lisa's hot core. He cums again before he knows it, his whole body shaking with pleasure and the need for more.

His head begins to spin, but it takes several more seconds of thrusting and sucking before he realizes why.

He can't breathe.

Mona is seated firmly on his face, his head caught between her strong thighs, and she covers both his mouth and nose. Vigorously, he tries to shake her off, to get some air into his lungs. He wants - _needs_ to buck and thrash, but all his body does is seek more pleasure, burn more oxygen by cumming again. His limited vision turns black around the edges and his fight becomes more desperate until -

Until Mona moves back a little, and he sucks in a few wonderful gulps of air. With wild eyes, he stares up at her, too dazed to ask any questions, but he doesn't need to anyway. He _understands_.

This round is another game. He won't have any control this time, none at all, and he doesn't like that.

Playing with breathing control is something he and Astrid have already tried, but in opposition to Mona, he trusts Astrid. This now though? Mona can easily suffocate him, and there is nothing he could do.

She gives him a devious sneer and then presses her core against him again.

"Now, fuck us," she commands. "Fuck us as if your life depends on it!"

* * *

 **I'm sorry for my pitiful obviousness, but I've got to say your comments help my motivation a lot! ;) Keep them coming, please.**

 **Mona Lisa? Ha! Honestly? I didn't even think of the painting. To tell the truth: Farina, Lisa, and Mona were girls in my elementary class and I didn't like them. So, now you know why I picked those names...**

 **More dragons? I'll see where/whether I can squish those in.**

 **Escape and reaction? Will come... I think... ;)**

 **Ruffnut and Heather? Hmm... I 'could' throw in an interlude about what happens to them. To be honest, that's not really what I'm interested in, but I can try if some of you want to see that.**


	21. Chapter 21

**See? This happens when I don't bind myself to a daily schedule. Ah, well, that's how it is then...**

 **Some might have seen it already, there is another story that refers to this, written by Uno-illic, an (alternative) ending to my story. By now, we've talked about it, and I don't mind. I can't _recommend_ that story as I haven't read it to keep my head clear for my own version. But I won't begrudge anyone who reads/wants to read it. Just, please, don't bother either me or Uno-illic with comments like "I liked the other version better". His/her idea might originate from mine, but they are two different stories.**

 **Edit: Oh, and I forgot... Yes, my personal main focus is watching Hiccup being a toy. :o) But that doesn't mean I can't include other points as well. The Astrid-flashback will come, and I can easily build in a few of the other points there, too. I'll think about the rest, see what suits me.**

* * *

Hiccup lost all sense of time. He doesn't know whether it's been minutes, hours, or even days. All he knows is that his body feels like it gets torn in half by two raging desires. His groins are burning with the alcohol-enhanced need to cum and his lungs are burning with the lack of oxygen. His whole body is shaking and spasming, fighting to fulfil both desires at once. His hips are pistoning up into Lisa's hot pussy and his mouth is ravaging Mona's, while the rest of his body desperately tries to shake them off, to get at least some air into his lungs.

Only rarely, Mona grants him a break, a few heavenly breaths before she keeps seeking her own pleasure. He can taste his own cum as bits drip out of her slit, but he doesn't mind, doesn't care. Every single sensation, no matter whether it's pleasant or not, only adds to his overstimulated body and mind. He is at a constant height, doesn't register individual climaxes anymore. He seems cum, to spurt his seeds constantly with every single thrust, and every break there might be gets filled with a rush of adrenalin over the sensating of nearly suffocating.

The breaks he gets to breathe seem to come rarer, the times he needs to go without air stretching out longer and longer. His eyes are going empty and roll back into his head, his mind blanking out, a slave to his abused body, as he keeps fucking and screaming and spasming, keeps cuming as he fights to stay alive - until he blacks out.

When he wakes, it is to the still raging fire in his groins. He can't have been out for long, he realizes, only minutes. But at least he can breathe again. With his eyes still closed, he takes in a couple of delicious breaths, relieved that he still can do so, that he survived this round. Then he carefully takes a look around.

The three girls are still there, bustling about. They chat and giggle as if nothing is out of the ordinary, as if he isn't groaning and whimpering under his breath at the still unbearable pressure in his cock, and as if they hadn't almost killed him just now. Mona is the first to notice his open eyes, and, with a sardonic smirk, she leans over him.

"Now, look who's awake again already," she sneers. "You really are stronger than you look, aren't you? Remind me to take you harder the next time, to see how far I can push you."

Hiccup glares up at her as best he can, torn between his hatred for her and the animalistic need to keep fucking her.

"Yes, you would like that too, wouldn't you?" She lets her hand glide over his straining body, and only one light caress along his hypersensitive dick is enough to make him cum again. She laughs, and licks his seeds off her fingers, but before she can do more, another figure appears behind her.

"No, no, you had your fun," Farina scolds her. She likely wants to look angry, but only manages _cute_ with her furrowed eyebrows and her fists stemmed into her sides. "The poor boy needs a break."

"The _poor boy_ needs to get fucked," Mona snorts, making him cum again with just a short pumping of her hand up and down his shaft. "See? He's still so horny, giving him a _break_ would probably kill him after all. I never thought..." She trails off, grinning derisively. "I mean, Terror cum alone is amazing already, but combined with that hard liquor... Mmmhh, too bad our time is almost up."

"Yes, it is almost up, and now shush. It's my turn again. Go and help Lisa clean up, I'd like to enjoy him as long as I can."

Grumbling in annoyance, Mona leaves, to Hiccup's relief. He's only met her what... a few hours ago, but he already hates her with a passion, for what she'd done to him, to Heather, and for her utter lack of compassion.

Then Farina's soft body crawls on top of him, and he can't help but groan with pleasure. Her touch is so much more pleasant and welcome, compared to Mona's. She doesn't tease him just to torment him further, but sinks right down onto his cock, taking him inside her hot and soft wetness, tight and wonderful. He cums instantly as her muscles clench around him, spurting hot.

"Ah, yes, that's better, isn't it?" she coos, and leans down to kiss him.

And he lets her.

* * *

 **Another short one, but at least the next is already half-way written.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guess what? Getting not a single response is pretty demotivating. So I'll only update this when I feel like it without any pressure. Seems like nobody cares anyway :)**

* * *

"She's always so mean," Farina murmurs against his lips as she slowly begins to move up and down his length. "Of course, you need to get fucked, that's why you're here. But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it, right?" She leans forward, lifting her hips a bit to give him space to move, and he takes the invitation gratefully.

Hiccup moves with her, hips thrusting up to meet her rolling ones in a fast but not hurried rhythm. He doesn't answer, can't remember how to speak, but he agrees. He wants to enjoy it. He does.

For he doesn't know how long, he keeps fucking into her welcoming body with her pushing back down on him with just the right amount of force. His shoulders and back hurt, sour from the unusual exercise of the last... Hours? Days? But it doesn't matter. The liquor is still active in his body, and he keeps climaxing, keeps spurting into Farina's hot body, tight like a silken device around his length.

Compared to what Lisa and Mona had done before, this is effortless. It feels good, like being with a lover and not just being a mindless sex slave. His groans and howls over individual stronger orgasms get swallowed by her soft lips on his mouth. She tastes sweet, like the fruits she's eaten earlier, and he eagerly kisses her back, eager for that foreign taste that is so different, so much better than Mona's arousal and his own cum from before.

Yes, this feels good, all hot fuck, all soft body rubbing against his, all sweet kisses and even sweeter sounds. With his eyes half closed in bliss and his mind hazy as it is, it almost seems as if he's with Astrid. As if they were in her bed back at the Edge, with him tied up for her pleasure, her long golden hair falling around them like a curtain. As if his desire is just the response to her appealing body, rather than to the perverted drugs raging through his body. She isn't Astrid, he knows that. She doesn't smell right, doesn't really sound like her. Her kisses are different, too, far too playful compared to Astrid's demanding and hungry bite-kisses. And she feels different, too, not the perfect match, but only a comfortable one. Her breasts are too big. That doesn't make much sense, but hers are bigger than Astrid's and that makes them too big for his taste.

No, Farna is not Astrid. And yet he indulges in the fantasy nonetheless. In his mind, he is with Astrid, with his beautiful Valkyrie, and he enjoys it thoroughly.

After a while, he feels how the liquor loses its power. He's still aroused, still hard due to the terror cum, but he also feels the exhaustion. He is tired, so unbelievably tired, and thirsty, too. He's not moving anymore, not thrusting up in that demanding urge to bury himself deep in Farina's body, but lying still with her comfortably draped across his chest.

"I liked that," she murmurs while playing with the light hair on his chest. Then she chuckles. "I know Lady Draga would be furious, but I actually hope I won't catch, so we can do this again when I'm part of another group. Too bad..."

Hiccup's mind is clouded, but not _too_ clouded to understand what her words mean. Another group? So he's supposed to do all this _again?_ Probably multiple times? He whimpers at the thought. No, he can't go through all this again and again. There's only so much his body can endure, he's sure of that. And if he ever wants to find a way out of all this, then he needs a clear head. There has to be another way than getting drugged and raped repeatedly!

Suddenly, cool glass touches his mouth, and he presses his lips together in desperation. No, not again. Not more alcohol, he can't-

"Don't worry, its only water this time," Farina says with a playful giggle in her voice. "You must be thirty." Hesitantly, he opens his mouth to taste a drop of the offered liquid, and relaxes when he really only tastes water this time. He drinks it eagerly, and the second glass she brings him, too. "Now rest a bit. We're going to clean up before we bring you to the others."

In some secluded part of his mind Hiccup wonders who _the others_ are, but he doesn't have enough strength left to think about it. Exhausted, he drifts in and out of consciousness or sleep, he can't say which one. The girls are talking to one another but he doesn't care, doesn't listen. They bustle around the room with no rhyme or reason to him and their words seem irrelevant anyway. Until Lisa calls out.

"So, that's it. We'll take all this back to the kitchens and then bring him back to the cells. Mona? Are you coming?"

"Just go ahead," Mona calls back, much closer to him than Lisa is. "There's one last thing I want to try."


	23. Chapter 23

**Now, that's more motivating ;) And about time they snap out? Not yet, but we'll get there... eventually...**

* * *

"There's one last thing I want to try."

Hiccup is wide awake in an instant at those words. He doesn't want to be left alone with Mona. He's not sure whether he would survive that, not after her announcement to _see how far she can push him_. So he tries to call out, to beg Lisa to stay or to take Mona with her, no matter what. But Mona already kneels at his side, her hand over his mouth to muffle whatever he tries to say.

"Okay," comes Lisa's reluctant answer. "But remember, don't break him. Lady Draga still has plans for him."

"Sure, sure," Mona replies with a snake-like smile, and Hiccup hears how the door closes. He's alone with her, and he doesn't like it. Not at all. But at first, nothing happens. Mona stands up and casually walks over toward the door. For a short moment, Hiccup hopes that she might leave him in peace after all. But then he hears the sound of a key turning and a lock snapping shut. She's locked the door.

"Now, let's get to the real fun."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup sees her walking to a small cupboard at one side. He tugs and tears at his chains, sure that he won't like whatever she calls _fun_. But, of course, he can't get free from these chains. If there was a way, then he would have found it by now. "What are you planning?" he hisses, even though he doesn't really want to know.

"Oh, you'll see," she replies and comes back with a bottle in one hand and a wooden box in her other. "We had so much fun earlier, don't you think? And I'm just glad that Lisa didn't notice how I hid these. Now, be a good little dragon boy and open your mouth." Hiccup keeps his lips firmly pressed together and glares up at her, but she just rolls her eyes. "Stubborn boy... But I guess that was to be expected." She kneels down at his side and quickly pulls his head back by his hair. The motion hurts, but he doesn't dare to cry out, afraid of what she might do. With a sigh, she pinches his nose, rummaging through her box with her free hand, and when he opens his mouth to breath everything goes incredibly fast. Before he knows what happened, she's shoves something into his mouth and down his throat, something long and thin and flexible.

"Don't worry, I'll pull the tube out in a minute," she says matter-of-factly as he chokes on the thing. "You could have simply done what I told you, but if you like it rough then I'm all game." With one hand, she keeps his head bent back a little and the horn at the end of the tube in place, while the other reaches for the bottle. Then she purrs the liquid into him. "How much shall we give you, what do you think, dragon boy? I guess the entire bottle would be a little much, eh? Half of it maybe? Let's see..."

Hiccup can feel the burning liquor running down his gullet and into his stomach. _No, no, no!_ He can feel it stoking the fire in his groins anew even as she still purrs in more. He tries to fight it, to somehow spit it out again and to pull his head away. But her grip is firm. It hurts as she nearly tears out his hair.

"Huh, now it was the entire bottle after all. Ah, well. All the more fun."

Her words only reach his mind as a muffled echo. Yes, he can feel the liquors effect, but not only in his groins. His head becomes fuzzy from the alcohol, his vision blurred. The whole room is spinning around him as he tries to follow Mona with his eyes. She stands up, but soon leaves his field of vision.

"Whhaa are yo doin?" he asks, voice slurred. His tongue doesn't obey him anymore. Weakly, his head rolls from one side to the other as he tries to make sense of the noises and sensations. There's a hand pressing down his thrusting hips and as a second one pumps his cock he cums instantly. An intense wave of pleasure surges through him, multiplied by his unawareness of his surroundings. A loud scream echoes through the room as rope after rope of cum splatters on his belly and it takes a while until he realizes it's his own scream.

"Yes, you needed that, didn't you? Frantically humping the air as you were. But don't worry, I'll make it easier." The hand leaves his cock, leaving him whining at the loss. He lays and waits, helplessly thrusting into nothing. He hears weird sounds from all around him, Mona rummaging about. It doesn't make any sense to him.

"Aren't you a gorgeous side," he hears her voice as if through thick cloth. "But you can get up now. Show me what you can really do."

The words don't make any sense. He can't get up, bound as he is. But he can't answer, can't form any coherent words or even thoughts. Instead, he pulls at his chains to make her understand. But they are gone.

"That's right, dragon boy. You're free. Free to go, if you want"


	24. Chapter 24

Before Hiccup can consciously comprehend that his hands are really free, one is already down between his legs and pumping his aching cock. He's hypersensitive and it hurts, but it doesn't matter. He howls as he comes nearly instantly, cum splattering over his hand and onto the sheets beneath him. For over a minute, he can't do anything but keep pumping, keep cuming, and keep howling as he feels as if his body gets torn apart.

When the worst brunt is over, he rolls into a ball on his side. His hand is still around his cock, still moving but much slower now. Just to keep the pressure from becoming too overwhelming. His mind is sluggish, dazed by the endless rush of pleasure and pain he's been in for hours now and also by the immense amount of alcohol Mona forced him to drink. But he knows that there's something... something he should be thinking about, something _important_. Desperately, he tries to clear his head, to think past the ongoing desire burning in his groins and the clouds of liquor in his head. What has it been, what was it he was supposed to do?

Groaning, he rolls onto his other side, pleasure washing through him once again as he climaxes almost without noticing. He feels raw. His body still craves the relief, even desperately so, but his mind barely appreciates it anymore. He lays still, panting, as Mona's laughter reaches his ears.

"You really are the most entertaining toy we ever had. But now to the fun part. Didn't you want to leave?"

Right, that's it. That's what he's been trying to think about. He has to leave! His blurry gaze searches the room and lands on the door on the opposite wall. It seems endlessly far away, but that doesn't matter. Mona doesn't seem like she wants to stop him anyway. Slowly, he fights himself into a sitting position. His entire body is weak and hurting, exhaustion tearing at him. But he has to escape. He simply has to, no matter how weak he feels. This might be his only chance. Groaning and whimpering, he stands up on shaky legs, one hand still clutching his cock as he stumbles through the room. More than once, he loses his balance as the alcohol keeps clouding his mind. He lands on the floor, hears Mona's devious laughter, but doesn't pay it any attention. She doesn't matter. All that matters is that he gets away from here.

Another form of relief washed through him as he reaches the door. Everything will be over soon. He just has to escape, hide until he can think clearly again, and then free his friends so they can all return home. Laughter bubbles up inside him as he reaches for the handle – but freezes when he can't open the door. He tries again, rattles at the door, with both hands now, with all the strength he has left, but it doesn't budge.

Mona's cackling laughter draws his attention, and with honest loathing in his eyes, he turns back to her. She moved and now lies on the bed where he lay only minutes ago. The sheets are stained with his cum and sweat, but she doesn't seem to mind. She's propped up on one elbow behind her as she watches him with tantalizing eyes. And in her other hand, she holds up a thin chain, letting the key dangling from it to taunt him.

"Oh sorry," she coos mockingly. "Did I forget to remind you? I locked that door. If you really want to leave, then you'll have to first take the key from me."

Hiccup growls at her, a raw and animalistic sound that perfectly fits how he feels. Like a trapped animal, not able to think clearly and only acting by instinct. Eyes fixed on the dangling key, he stumbles back toward her. When he falls for the... third? fouth? time, he doesn't bother to stand up again and just crawls the rest of the way. His cock keeps brushing against his legs like this, and every touch of skin on skin tears another groan from his throat. By the time he's reached the bed, he's almost forgotten the key.

His eyes are fixed on the soft body in front of him, on the curves of her waist, the swell of her breasts, and her glistening pussy. He knows there's something else, but it's so hard to think. Right now, he just _wants._

"That's right, dragon boy. You don't really want to leave, do you?" Mona smirks, spreading her legs to give him an even better view of her body.

Leave... He has to _leave!_

Desperate to clear his thoughts, Hiccup shakes his head. He can't get distracted, not now. His entire body is straining toward the hot body in front of him, his cock twitching and leaking, but he has to fight it. He... has to...

"Key," he grunts, vision blurring as she brushed her leg along his side. "Give me... the key!"

"Oh, no... really? Is that all you want?" she pouts, looking up at him out of big and sad eyes.

"GIVE ME THE KEY!" he shouts, fighting against simply plunging into her and getting the relief his body craves. It would be so easy, just one aimed thrust and he would be inside her, feel her wet heat, how she would tighten around him. It would be different, with her laying on her back beneath him, with him in control, with him fucking her for his pleasure alone. He wouldn't be gentle, not with her, would pound into her, not caring if he would hurt her. She doesn't deserve any caution. All he wants is to punish her for what she did, for what she made him do.

 _No!_

He can't... doesn't have time...

Whimpering and growling, he reaches for the key that still dangles from her hand. He can't let her tempt him, has to fight it. But Mona doesn't give him a choice.

The moment he is closest to her, hand around the keychain, she makes her move. She doesn't fight him for the key and instead pulls him down onto her. Her hot and soft body suddenly pressed against his makes his mind blank out and lets his body take control of his actions.

Before he knows it, he is inside her. His body and mind, his entire being gets wracked by intense pleasure the moment he feels her around his cock. He howls and screams, hips bucking uncontrollably.

"Yes, that's is!" Mona gloats. "Show me what you can do, dragon boy. Fuck me as hard as you can."

And he does.

There is no space in his mind anymore for thoughts of a key and a door, of escaping. All he can think about is to fuck into her, harder and faster as he's ever done before. He cums and keeps fucking, not caring about Mona beneath him. He doesn't give a _fuck_ about whether she enjoys it or whether he's hurting her. She deserves it. She deserves it all and more.

He pins her hands to the bed above her head. She might be strong, but he's still heavier and her position doesn't give her any leverage.

"Oh yes, more!" he hears her moan through the haze around his thoughts and Hiccup's vision turns red. He doesn't want her to enjoy this. He wants to punish her, to pay her back. He wants her to suffer for everything she's done and for everything her Mistress has done. He pounds harder still, his cum squirting out of her by now but who cares? This is just about paying her back.

With a wild sneer, he lets go of one of her hands and places his around her throat instead. He want's to pay her back for _everything_ and keeping her from breathing seems like a good idea. Her eyes widen in anticipation, gleaming when his fingers tighten around her. He cums again when she tightens around him simultaneously, cums hard. Gods, she becomes to tight! He does it again, squeezes her throat and enjoys how she squeezes his cock in return. On and on he goes, not caring when her free hand starts to tear the skin off his hand and arm. It's her fault.

All his body wants is to cum and all his mind wants is to see her suffer.

* * *

 **Uuh, Hiccup's back in control. Or is he not? What do you think about this? I quite like him a little darker.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is Astrid's POV.**

 **And just because I can't find any no matter how hard I look... Can you recommend me any stories where Astrid gets raped or possibly gangbanged? By anyone _else_ but Toothless?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Woah! Everyone else as excited about the trailer as I am? Can't wait!**

* * *

 **Astrid's POV**

 _Astrid doesn't want to sleep. But she can't stay awake either._

After Draga is done taunting and humiliating her, Astrid gets brought into a small barrack with a few cells. It is a different one from the one she's been in before, when...

This one is fairly clean with a hard but true bed in it and an empty bucket in a corner. A few hours ago she wasn't able to endure the men's touches. But now they don't bother her anymore as they carry her and lay her down on the bed. It doesn't matter that they squeeze her breasts or touch her between her legs. Not anymore.

She lays still, silently crying, as two elderly women come to examine her. They probe and touch her, push their long gnarled fingers deep into her pussy and her ass as they look for severe injuries. They keep asking her whether something they do hurts her, but she doesn't answer. She doesn't have the strength anymore and she doesn't care either.

Nothing matters anymore.

For so many years, she has been secretly in love with Hiccup. When they've finally become a couple, she was so happy. Exploring their bodies together has been great, testing out boundaries and limits has been wonderful. And all the time this small idea has been nagging at her. That, one day, when she was old enough to quit being a warrior, she would carry Hiccup's child and they would raise a family together.

But now?

Her hand flutters weakly up to land on her tones belly and more tears escape her. She knows her body and the fertility cycle Gothi explains to every girl at her first moon blood. And she heard what this horrible woman said. _Should she get fertile with a week, she'll catch._ Astrid doesn't want to believe it, but if that's true then she will be pregnant in a few days at the latest. Odin she has dreamed of this, wanted it, but not now and definitely not like this.

The healers are gone now. She is alone. Alone with her bruised and battered body, with the dull ache inside her, and with shame burning in her heart. She might be carrying Hiccup's child now, but she's not worthy of becoming his wife anymore. Not after what happened during the last two days.

The healers have given her a tea, something to calm her nerves and to let her rest and sleep. She drank it reflexively, mechanically, but now doubts that has been a good idea. She feels heavy and tired. Surely, there must have been something in that tea, something to make her sleep.

She doesn't want to sleep, but she can't stay awake either. And when she falls asleep, the memories haunt her in her nightmares.

* * *

 ** _(Two Days Earlier)_**

Astrid sits in a dark room. There's no light, not the tiniest hint of illumination. All she knows is that she is in a cell judging by the metal bars that surround her. The floor is covered in dirty old straw. It's damp and reeks. She tried to find a way out but there is none.

After a while, she becomes hungry and thirsty. She calls out, demanding for anyone to bring her food. She is Astrid Hofferson after all, and nobody is allowed to treat her like this. But for a long while, nothing happens. She is bored and worried. Not really worried for herself, no. No matter how this situation is going to turn out, she'll be able to handle it. But she is worried for Stormfly. She got captured like the other dragon, and who knows what this madwoman has planned for them. And she is worried about her friends. She clearly is alone in this utterly silent room full of cells, but the others have to be here _somewhere_.

But most of all, she is worried for Hiccup.

The last time she's seen him, he's been bend over the unmoving body of his father after his best friend had shot him. Granted, Toothless hasn't known what he was doing, but that only changed so much. To the side, another body has lain, equally unmoving. The strange woman Astrid has only caught a few glimpses of during the fight, Hiccup's mother. Her strange armor has been black from Toothless blast...

Astrid could only imagine in what kind of mental Hel Hiccup has to be!

Time goes by, endlessly slowly, and Astrid becomes itchy. Why is nobody checking on her? And where is she, for Odin's sake? She calls out again, longer this time, and finally, a door at the other end of the room opens.

A group of men enters, some carrying lanterns, and in the dim light, she can see that she indeed is alone in this prison.

"Where am I?" she demands to know, standing tall inside her cell, chin raised proudly. She is Astrid Hofferson, and not even imprisonment will break her.

The men are now gathered around her cell, all watching her but nobody says a word.

"What, are you that intimidated by a woman that you lost your speech?" she went on, jeering. She wants them to come to her, to open the cell so that she can beat them bloody, one after the other if they don't set her free.

"She talks too much," one of the men in the back row murmurs and those around him grumble in agreement.

Another man, standing in the front row nods thoughtfully. From the way the others stand around him, he must be their leader. He is tall and broad, with blond hair that falls in slick slimy strands down his back and into his face and with ice-cold piercing blue eyes.

"Agreed," the leader says, then makes a step closer to her cell. "Well, we better do something about that." he raises a hand and one of his men steps forward, a strip of cloth in his hands.

Astrid gives him a dark look as he enters her cell with an insinuating grin, the door behind him closing instantly again.

"We've been drawing straws, you know," he sneers, eyes roaming over her body. "I won."

She smirks at the man. He won't be saying that for much longer. When he gets close enough, she grabs his hand that tries to touch her, twists his arm and the man lies on his back before anyone know what happened. She crouches and rams her elbow into the man's throat. While he takes his last shuddering breaths, she stands up again. She has no time to be squeamish.

"Who's next?"

The blond leader grins menacingly. This time, two men enter her cell, but they are no problem either. One get's tossed against the back wall made of stone, skull cracking. The other actually manages to get hold of her, one hand on her breasts directly. But he, too, lands on the ground a moment later, groaning in pain from a kick into his groins. He doesn't suffer long.

"Next?" She starts to enjoy this. If these men came here to have some fun with her, she would show them how much _fun_ she is.

The leader gives her an appreciative sneer. He looks around, makes some curt motions with his hands and then three men enter her cell. They are more cautious than the ones before, don't attack her individually. Astrid backs against the wall behind her and waits until they make a move. Suddenly, one of the men lunges at her, but she dodges him and sends him sprawling against the wall. The breaking of his neck echoes through the room, a satisfying sound.

While she's been busy with their comrade, the other two men circled her. She backs away again, as far as she can to have time to react. Not against the stone wall this time, because that's where one of them stands. Her back touches the cool metal of the bars as she watches the two men in front of her for any sign they might attack. But instead, they just grin. She just killed for of their friends and they grin?

Strong hands grab her arms from behind and she curses her stupidity. She was so focused on the men in front of her and so dismissive because of her success that she hasn't paid attention to the men outside. And now, she can't move.

"Let go of me!" she commands and tries to tear her arms free, but their hold is strong. With wide grins, the two men in front of her approach, both with a dirty strip of cloth in their hands. She tries to fight them, shaking her head vigorously, snapping at their hands with her teeth, but in the end, she has no chance. One binds the cloth around her mouth, gagging her, and the other... the other ties her neck to the bar behind her. The loop is loose enough that she can breathe but she can't move away.

Shock freezes her in place and she barely registers how her wrists get tied to the bars to her side. She has lost. Astrid Hoffersond has lost! Because she hasn't been cautious enough. Shame rises inside her, and she curses herself for her imprudence. Gods, if anyone learned about this failure, the humiliation would be _insufferable!_

Belatedly, she tries to tear herself free but to no avail. The two men who bound her touch her, their dirty hands on her face, her breasts. There are more hands coming from behind, on her waist, her ass, and her legs. She fights against the humiliating feeling of being touched against her will when a sharp word calls the men back.

"I'm first," snarls the leader and steps in front of her. Astrid gives him her deadliest glare. He wouldn't dare! Bracing herself against the bonds around her wrists and ignoring the pressure on her neck for the moment, she pulls her legs up and kicks him in the chest with all her strength.

Or that's what she wants to do...

The man sidestepped her easily and snatches her legs out of the air with both hands. "Well, now, that was almost too easy," he sneers.

Astrid stares at him with hate-filled eyes, but can't concentrate on him for long. He doesn't let go of her legs, and without their support, the loop around her neck becomes exceedingly uncomfortable. He watches her, cold eyes gleaming as her breathing becomes more pressed. After a minute or two, he beckons the two men from before closer.

"Hold her legs," he orders and they each grab one of her tighs, hands eagerly gliding over the fabric of her tights.

Astrid wants to struggle against them but can't deny how relieved she is when they hold her higher and she can breathe more freely again. She doesn't struggle when they step to the sides, pulling her legs apart. But she _does_ struggle when their leader with the cold eyes steps between her legs. He is close enough for her to feel his erection through their clothes. She tries to kick and to pull her legs out of their grasps, to close her legs. She screams behind the gag, tries to get rid of it. But nothing works.

"A feisty one, are you not? I like that, so much more fun to break." the leader says gleefully. Then he snaps his fingers at his men who still stand around the cell, lined up in a circle so everyone can watch. "You, your knife," he orders.

"Of course, Captain Geir," the man replies hastily and hands his knife over.

Geir – Astrid refuses to acknowledge his rank, even in her thoughts – takes it without thanks. He holds it to her throat, leisurely running the tip over her skin without breaking it. "Now, let's take a look at what lies beneath all these unnecessary clothes, shall we?"

There's approving murmuring from the men around, drowning out Astrid's yelled protest as Geir slowly and methodically cuts her clothes off her.

* * *

 **Credits for Geir go to ShipMistress. He's her OC from her awesome story "What It Means To Be Chief" and she kindly allowed me to use him here. I see this as his revenge, haha... kind of...**

 **And as always, _please_ leave comments so I know whether you like it or not :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**How far this part from Astrid's POV will go? I'm not entirely sure yet. Probably not as far as Toothless raping her since we have that part already covered form her POV. And Astrid enjoying it... Well, not really, I think. That's the crux with flashbacks. You need to stay in-story of what already happened, and she didn't like getting raped and gangbanged, not really. ;)**

* * *

Geir doesn't cut her on purpose. In fact, he is very efficient in using the knife to get rid of her clothes, piece by piece. The sharp knife easily cuts through the leather strap that holds her shoulder pads, destroying it efficiently. Her skirt suffers a similar fate, leather and fur soon destroyed beyond repair. She feels strangely naked without those pieces of clothes, especially when the two men that hold her legs get rid of her boots in the meantime.

Then Geir takes his time to slowly cut open her shirt and tights, one cut at a time, each one revealing more of her skin, more of her body. The men around them clearly enjoy the show, some openly jerking to the display. Astrid wants to fight her captors, but there is little she can do. Every time she struggles in their hold, kicks or bends in an attempt to get free, her situation only becomes worse. When the men don't hold her high enough, the cloth around her neck strangles her. Every one of her movement makes her slit rub against Geir's erection which draws disgusting noises of pleasure from him. And every time she jerks, the knife that peels off her clothes shallowly cuts into her skin.

After a few minutes, she is dizzy from lack of oxygen, nauseous by all the grunts of sick pleasure around her, and bleeding from countless small cuts.

When the knife cuts through the shirt and bindings over her breasts and - obviously on purpose - into her nipple, she can't suppress the surprised cry from escaping her. Geir pauses to glare down at her, his hips moving purposefully and the knife's edge still on the bleeding gash. "You like that, don't you?" he sneers. He presses the knife a little deeper and bucks against her, which makes her grit her teeth against the pain and the disgust alike.

No, she doesn't like it, not at all. No man is allowed to touch her, none but Hiccup, and even he only when she lets him. Geir will die for what he does to her, she'll make sure of that. As soon as she has the chance...

"Yes, you like it, don't deny that, dirty cunt. You like it rough, don't you? I've seen your little friends, but I bet even if they take you all at once that's not enough for you."

Astrid swallows past the gag in her mouth. She doesn't like what this man is insinuating, not at all.

He continues with stripping her, stripe by stripe. Soon, her breasts are entirely bare to the men around them, burning from the pain of dozens of small cuts. When his hand with the knife wanders between her legs, she tenses in fear and the prospect of pain. And when it comes, it's so much more intense than she anticipated. She cries out as the cold metal cuts into her sensitive skin, but it only makes the men around her laugh.

Geir grins down at her body, still somewhat wrapped in what used to be her familiar clothes but utterly exposed nonetheless. He lets the knife drop to the ground and unhurriedly undoes his belt. Astrid stares in horror as the man reveals his flushed cock. He grips and pumps it, dark eyes gleaming, then lets it rub against her slit as he bends down to purr into her ear.

"You're lucky that I have strict orders. I would fuck you bloody and then let my men have fun with what's left of you. But I am not to cause any lasting harm and only prepare you. Too bad..." He trails off and Astrid sees the menacing sneer as he retreats. His words frighten her. She's Astrid Hofferson, afraid of nothing. But she is afraid of what this man is going to do to her.

She watches with burning eyes as he reaches into a pocket of his jacket and produces a small silver box. It contains some white paste, as far as she can see, nothing she recognizes. Still watching her, he carefully dips his fingers into the paste then reaches down... to smear it between his legs? It doesn't make any sense to her. But it seems to feel good as he closes his eyes, hums, and ruts his cock against her a few times.

"Yes, that's it," he groans. Then he grins down at her again. "Now, to you, little slut." He dips his fingers into the paste again, coating two of his fingers with it this time - and shoves those fingers into her pussy.

Astrid cries out in surprise, horror, and pain. Surprise, because she hasn't expected it. Horror, because she doesn't want him inside her, no part of him, not of anyone but Hiccup. And Pain, because it _hurts!_

She's not wet, not aroused, not prepared at all. She can feel the burning of uncountable small tears in her skin, around her slit and inside her. Tears well up in her eyes as she remembers how cautious Hiccup always was, no matter how rough they played. This is nothing like being with Hiccup.

Geir probes around inside her and a strange feeling overcomes her. Not arousal, not really. It doesn't feel good what he does. But there's something else, a prickling heat that makes her tender and sensitive, relaxed in some part, tense in others. And it makes her wet. She can feel it, her body betraying her as it produces the wetness arousal brings.

No! No, she doesn't want this. She doesn't _want_ to want this! It's wrong, so utterly and completely _wrong!_

She's sobbing quietly as Geir coaxes more wetness from her body before he removes the hand. "Amazing what Terror cum can do," he murmurs, but the words don't make much sense to her. She watches in horror as he dips his finger into the whitish paste - _dragon cum?_ \- again, only to reach out for her mouth this time. She twists and thrashes as she realizes what he wants, but she can't fight him. She can't get away, can't turn her head away from him as he reaches past the gag, can't bite his finger off as he smears the paste onto her tongue. It tastes awful, bitter like poison. The prospect of swallowing it makes her gag.

But the drug is powerful. Only seconds pass before she notices its effect. She becomes dizzy and lightheaded, her mind sluggish. She can't see straight anymore as everything around her blurs, the corpses on the ground, the dirty men around her, their laughter and grunts.

She shrieks as Geir's considerable girth suddenly fills her, his balls pressing against her ass. It hurts, but not as much as she'd expected. Not as much as the shame she feels at betraying Hiccup. She should have fought harder, should have defended herself better. This is her fault.

Tears stream down her cheeks as Geir fucks her, her drugged body responding to the stimulation, crying and moaning until a weirdly surreal orgasm wrecks her body. Sobbing freely, she only marginally notices how he pulled out and jerks off by hand until his cum shoots out and covers her breasts and belly. She feels horrible, humiliated. But even more than that she feels dirty. Dirty for having allowed this to happen. For her body enjoying it.

"Captain Geir... weren't we supposed to only-"

"Yes, I know," Geir cuts his man off. The words only reach her through a strange haze. "We're not to impregnate her. From now on, her slit is taboo."

Astrid is relieved to hear these words. So, it's over. Maybe the other men will jerk off while watching her, maybe even cover her in more cum. But she's safe now, they won't rape her again.

Or so she thought until something hot and hard presses against her butt hole, breaching it.

She can't help but scream as, for the first time in her life, a man's cock fills her ass.

* * *

 **Writing this is more fun than I'd thought, haha. Hope, you liked it, too.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Wow, this was funny. No reviews at all for a while and then that entire wave. Thank you so much! And I'm sorry it took so long to update. Summer means I don't spend all that time on my computer. ;) Anyway, here we go again.**

* * *

The pain is intense, filling her entire being.

There is nothing left in her head, no fear, no shame, no arousal. No worries for Hiccup, for Stormfly, or any of her friends. Nothing but pain. There's a strange sound accompanying the pain, a high scream too fierce to be human. And yet it is her own. Her own scream fills her dazed mind as the cock in her ass nearly tears her apart.

It takes long until she feels anything but the pain, until her head registers more details again.

She is sobbing freely past her gag, tears streaming down her cheeks and dropping onto her chest. She's cold despite the hot and stuffy air, all the heated bodies surrounding her. Her body gets shaken thoroughly by Geir rocking into her over and over. He holds her legs himself now, lifting her to push in deeper until he shouts an angry "Fuck!" and his sticky cum fills her in that foreign place.

Astrid slumps down in his hold, crying silently now that it's over. This man has taken her last virginity. Something she wanted to give to Hiccup on a special occasion. But now it is done, and who knew whether he would still want to marry her now anyway. Whether they would live long enough for that. If only she would have fought harder...

She whimpers as the hard meat in her ass begins to move again, pushing in with the same eagerness as before. Don't men usually need a break? Apparently, Geir doesn't. He just keeps pounding into her, not paying any mind to her sobs or her cries, her pain.

By the time he shouts out his third release, the pain in her body has changed. It is more distinct now, there are separate pains coexisting in her body. There's her ass, ripped open and surely bleeding just like her insides from Geir's hard thrusts. It's a horrible pain, one that doesn't lessen over time and only becomes worse with every passing minute. But on top of that, there are also other pains.

The pain in her back from being pounded against the metal bars over and over again.

The pain on her wrists from the tight cloth tied around them.

The pain in her neck from the cloth there nearly crushing her throat.

The pain in her soul from the shame of being too weak.

She can feel every pain separately, and it makes everything worse. Astrid has no sense of time anymore as Geir fucks her ass over and over. His cum inside her is sickly-warm, sticky, and bubbly, and it becomes more and more. Every few minutes he cums deeply buried inside her without ever needing a break. Sometimes he's talking, telling her what a dirty whore she is, how good she feels around his cock. He shouts orders at his men when they complain about wanting their turn, too. But mostly he's quiet except for the disgusting grunts and groans of pleasure as he fucks her.

She feels sick. Her belly bloats with Geir's cum, his sweat drips down on her, his stinking breath hits her skin, and it all makes her sick. She wants to pass out, to not feel anything anymore. But the drug he gave her - the dragon cum - keeps her awake. Her mind is dazed and everything feels surreal, but she stays awake, not missing anything.

"Oh, fucking Thor, YES!" Geir shouts after what feels like an entire lifetime to Astrid. Once more he cums buried deep in her ass, but this time he pulls out soon afterward and drops her legs as he stumbles backward.

Her legs are too weak to hold her weight, however, her mind to spaced out to care. The cloth around her neck strangles her as she hangs limply, but she doesn't mind. All she wants is for this nightmare to be over. Even death couldn't be worse.

Then there is a new pain as she hits the cold stone floor with a thump! Someone must have cut her loose, but she can't react. She lays still, unseeingly gazing at the face of one of the men she killed earlier, still lying there on the floor. Something warm hits her back, her thighs, her shoulders. Sticky warm liquid lands in her hair, runs down her body. It takes her a while until she understands what it is. Geir's men jerking off and cumming all over her. Her eyes are burning as she stares at the corpse, no tears left in her eyes, as she wishes she could swap places with the dead man.

* * *

Astrid doesn't know for how long she lies on the cold stone floor. At some point, the warm liquid stops splashing onto her body. The disgusting grunts around her stop. When she next opens her eyes, the corpse is suddenly gone, as are those of the other men she killed. She is alone in the dark prison, no man left and no light to see.

At some point, a part of her strength returns. She pushes herself onto her knees and scrambles over to the back of her cell, huddling against the stone wall. She should have stayed near that wall. That wall was safe. If only she would have stayed close to that wall.

Hysterically sobbing, she grabs handfuls of the dirty straw beneath her and frantically scrubs off the cum that has dried on her skin by now. She can't see anything, but keeps scrubbing until she's raw everywhere. The countless cuts in her skin burn like Hel.

Eventually, the weird tingling, the burning between her legs and in her mind dwindles, and she drifts off into beatific unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

The voice isn't loud, no booming command. It is more of a low, menacing snarl, but Astrid is wide awake in an instant. She stares at the man standing outside her cell, arms crossed in front of him and with a lecherous sneer on his face. Geir is back.

Gasping, she fights herself up onto her shaking legs, not caring about the pain in her entire body. This time, she will kill Geir if he's foolish enough to come near her. She will kill him for sure.

"Don't come any closer, or I will kill you!" she snarls, hating the trembling in her voice.

But for some endless minutes, the man just stands there and watches her. His eyes roam over her body, over the few shreds of her former clothes that still hang in rags around her body, not covering her in the slightest. Astrid hates to be exposed like this, especially to this man, but she won't let that show. She can't.. mustn't show any weakness!

Time passes and her legs become weak. It is then when Geir laughs to himself - and opens the door to her cell. With an angry scream, Astrid flings herself toward him, intent on scratching his eyes out, on breaking his neck and kicking him in the groins until he's rolling on the floor in agony. Her head is still hazy, but she doesn't realise that until Geir sidesteps her easily and rams his fist into her stomach.

All air leaves her body at once, and with suddenly wide eyes, she turns limb in Geir's arm.

"That was almost too easy," he laughs.

Astrid can't react, pain paralysing her, as he rips off the shreds of her clothes and puts some strange leather straps onto her body instead. One is around her neck, uncomfortably tight, others are around her thighs, her upper arms, and her torso, around her wrists and ankles. Two are around her chest, squishing her breasts out painfully. There are other straps, too, connecting those around her limbs and with odd buckles and rings in them. She doesn't like what this weird harness implies, but when she has enough strength to move again, Geir is already done.

Her hands are bound behind her back, pushing out her breasts in an uncomfortable way, and the collar around her neck feels like it is getting tighter with every breath she takes.

Geir steps back and watches her, nodding to himself. "Yes, that will do. Now come, whore, you have work to do before your friend wakes up and things become really interesting."

Astrid doesn't understand, only registers that at least one of her friends still has to be alive. She hopes with all her heart that it is Hiccup, and directly hates herself for that thought. She doesn't want any of her friends dead. Not even Snotlout.

Geir motions her to follow him. But although he's leading her out of her cell, she doesn't want to go. Not when he tells her to do so, not when she doesn't know where they will go. But he just snorts and before she knows how has her slung over his shoulder.

"Let go of me, you scumbag, or you will regret it!" she snarls against his back once her head stops spinning.

But Geir just laughs. "Oh, I don't think I will regret any of this," he muses as he carries her out of her cell. Astrid doesn't see much with her face pressed against his back, just that it gets lighter and colder as they step outside. A minute later they are back inside somewhere again.

The room is warm, the air stuffed and almost sticky even, and when Geir sets her to the ground she sees why. It is filled with Geir's men, all eyeing her lecherously. Fear overcomes her, an emotion she's becoming uncomfortably familiar with.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, this took like.. forever. I'm sorry. But RL, you know?**

 **I want to thank you all for the wonderful comments, they really made me happy! :D  
Except for that one who thinks he knows anything about me, of course. You can totally have your own opinion on this story (and others like this), even if it's a little sad how a) you rant about something you obviously haven't read, because honestly, at what point do you think getting raped is something the victim honestly _enjoys_ in this story? and b) many people apparently can't distinguish between fiction and reality. But personally insulting anyone without knowing even the tiniest bit about their life? You better think twice the next time you write a comment. But hey, I guess you won't read this anyway, so I'm just blabbering into the void... **

* * *

Astrid Hofferson has always been fearless.

She is surrounded by men who clearly intend to rape her, and she's naked and bound, unable to defend herself.

But despite what happened to her before, she is fearless, so she tries anyway.

It doesn't take long until the first man approaches her, his greedy eyes on her breasts and nothing else. Astrid turns and kicks him, aiming for his throat. But her head starts spinning, and she only hits his chest. The man barely even grunts, but the move has cost her her balance. She falls to the ground, painfully hitting her shoulder and knees as she tries not to fall on her face with her hand still bound at her back. Around her, the men laugh, and above everything else, tears of humiliation burn in her eyes. She could do better. If only she could use her arms then she could do better, could beat them all, kill them.

But her arms _are_ bound. And there is nothing she can do.

"Hey, what's going on there?"

The voice comes from the back of the room, but Astrid can't see from where. All she sees is the man leaning over her, grinning derisively as he forcefully turns her on her back. Her wrists get squished beneath her, but she fights to ignore the pain. Instead, Astrid tries to kick him once more, but he catches her leg easily. "Are you sure about the prep," he asks, looking at her, but clearly not speaking to her.

"No lasting damage, that's the order," Geir replies soberly, clearly not happy himself. "And no knocking her up, obviously. The rest is up to us."

"Well, too bad," the man above her smirks, dirty teeth showing as he sneers at her. With strong hands, he pries her legs open, sitting on one and leaning on the other to keep them that way. She puts all her strength into fighting him, but to no avail.

Then he spits into his hand, and Astrid cries out as he pushes two thick fingers into her ass without ceremony. The pain is immense, the sense of intrusion overwhelming. It's even worse than it had been yesterday as her mind isn't clouded by some aphrodisiac drug today. She almost wishes it were otherwise.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop it!" The voice nearly gets drowned out by the men's laughter around her.

The man works her hard, occasionally laughing about her pained noises and taunting her as more tears well up in her eyes. Soon, he adds more fingers until his entire fist and half his arm is inside her. It feels horrible, wrong. It hurts. And yet, she can't fight.

At some point, she becomes lax and pliant, giving up on wasting energy to fight this man. Instead, she tries to relax, to endure the pain and the humiliation, and bides her time. Surely, at some point, she would get the chance to strike back.

But she doesn't. Shortly after she gave up struggling, the man stops too and nods at his captain. More men approach and pull her off the ground. There's groping and touching of too many hands to count, disgusting grunts and laughter as they lift her up and shove her around. Astrid deeply wants to fight them, but she can't even make out where exactly the men around her are. Every time she tries to kick or to ram her shoulder into one of her opponents, she only stumbles, loses her balance, and lands in one man's arms or on the ground. It makes the men laugh even more.

"Stop that, you bastards!"

She doesn't stop fighting, but in the end, she doesn't stand a chance. Her head is still spinning, her body weak from lack of food and water, and from what Geir had done to her yesterday. She doesn't stop struggling, but before long the men have her hanging amidst a wooden frame, ropes attached to the various loops of her harness. And when every movement only causes her to swing and rock amidst the net of ropes... she finally gives up.

"Very good." Geir's gleeful voice comes from behind her. She can't look at him, can't twist her head toward him, and with her collar pulled back tightly, she can't look down her body either. "That's where I wanted her." The rustling of cloth is audible, then he steps behind her.

Astrid cries out as Geir pushes into her ass. He's not gentle; just like the day before, he thrusts into her without mercy and keeps pounding, hard. What makes it worse is that this time, she isn't bound in one place but rocks back and forth with every thrust, bouncing on his thick cock until he cums a few minutes later, grunting disgustingly. She can feel the hot cum inside her and it makes her nauseous.

"We said stop it!" The voice sounds familiar. Different from before though.

Geir pulls out with a low chuckle and walks around Astrid until she can see him. She wants to spew insults at him if she can't do anything else, but he just looks at her with a smirk. A smirk that even widens as another cock gets ramped up her ass.

All air leaves her lungs, eyes widening, as something incredibly bigger than Geir's cock fills her. The man behind her grabs her hips, his fingers surely leaving bruises, and then fucks her hard and fast. It doesn't take long until he cums, not making a single sound, but his bruising grip becomes even tighter as he pulls her ass flush against him, pumping his load into her before he retreats and leaves her dangling without a single word.

"That was Magnus," Geir tells her almost lazily. "He doesn't talk much, but, Odin, he's endowed like a horse."

"Yeah, and practically ruins every whore we get for everyone's coming after him," another voice grumbles. Astrid barely notices him pushing into her.

"That's what the ropes are for," Geir replies, bored. "Just pull at this, and..."

Astrid gasps as the collar around her neck tightens. Her whole body tenses up, fighting against the threatening lack of air.

"Oh, that's better," the man behind her snickers. He, too, fucks her until he cums deeply buried inside her, and although it probably doesn't take long, with the threat of suffocating, it seems to take forever.

Once he lets go of her and the collar loosens again, Astrid greedily sucks in air, eyes wide in horror about what's happening to her.

And she can't do anything.

"I'll kill you all!" another voice yells, and Astrid agrees. She wants to kill them all, slowly and painfully. There's another man behind her now. And after him another. And another... She quickly loses count on how many men raped her, only feels the constant pain in her entire body, not used to anything even remotely like this, and the frequent lack of air only adds to it.

"Hey, what takes you so long?" one man grumbles impatiently. "We're all waiting here, you know?"

"Hey, it's my turn, I'll take as long as I want," the man currently inside her grunts. "Take her other hole if you're that impatient."

There's some muttering, and Geir says, "Actually, that's not a bad idea. We may still have some hours left, but I fear she'll need a break at some point, considering what the Lady has planned for her." He beckons toward the man who'd spoken up. "Go ahead, we'll have twice as much fun that way."

The man blinks, then sneers at her and undoes his trousers.

"Fuck, stop it!" The words only penetrate her mind superficially, bleary eyes staring at the exposed cock right in front of her face.

"Oh, for fuck's sake... Can't a man have a nice fuck without everyone arguing? Or are you just jealous that you won't get your turn? You should have joined our ranks when you got the chance. Now, be quiet, I'm enjoying myself here."

Geir snorts at the other man's comment but then cocks his head. "Wait a second. I just realized our lovely guest isn't even aware of her whole situation. Turn her around so that she properly faces her audience."

The man behind her grumbles further, but does as he's told. He pulls out and together with the one in front of her, they lift the wooden frame and turns it until Astrid faces the other side of the room. The sight has changed.

Before, the room has been packed with Geir's men, all eagerly waiting their turn with her. Now, only a dozen or so are still standing there, the others lounging to the side, probably waiting for their next turn more patiently. But that's not what makes her heart drop, what shocks her when she'd thought she'd be beyond being shocked anymore.

Behind the waiting man is not a solid stone wall, terminating the room, but one of metal bars. They are in another cell, separated from another cell by a narrow gangway - and that other cell isn't empty. With wide eyes Astrid stares at the prisoners in the other cell, their faces red with rage and hatred, all pressed against the bars, trying - in vain - to somehow reach her.

 _At least I now know that they are alive_ , Astrid thinks numbly as her friends - Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Dagur, and that trapper, Eret - witness how the same man as before thrusts into her again and fucks her until his cum fills her even more.

* * *

 **Duh duh duu...**

 **Having a little audience make it so much better, don't you think?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yep, this took forever. Life.**

* * *

Watching the horrified expressions on her friends' faces makes everything worse.

Astrid wishes they would turn away, would not look at her and what the men do to her. By now, she almost doesn't care anymore. The pain of their hard thrusts and of the leather straps digging into her melt together into one overlying sense of pain, and that's what she focuses on. The pain as a whole and not the knowledge about what's causing this pain.

But seeing the horror in Fishlegs' eyes, the utter bafflement on Tuff's face and the burning rage on Snot's, Dagur's, and Eret's... It makes everything _real_. Only a small part of her is bothered by the fact that they've seen her naked now. The by far bigger part hates that they witness her weakness. How she doesn't fight back, how she just passively lets herself get raped over and over again.

So when the impatient man from before steps in front of her again and pushes his filthy cock against her lips, she doesn't press them together, which would have been useless anyway. Instead, she opens her mouth quicker than he anticipated, takes him in - and bites down hard.

The man howled in anguish, jerks back, and stares at his dick, blood oozing from a nasty tear at the tip. Astrid spits out blood and grins, satisfied with her accomplishment. But the sensation doesn't last.

Her head snaps to the side as a hand slaps her face, leaving her ears tingling and her eyes reeling. The whole room is spinning around her, the only anchor point the hard cock pounding her insides.

"Now, look at that," Geir practically purrs, kneeling to get his eyes on her level. "There's still some fight in you left? Impressive. Oh, how I'd love to make you my bed slave and thoroughly break you, slowly and..." he reaches out to caress her face but pulls his hand back as she snaps at him. "Hah! Looks like we'll need something else to tame this wildcat. Are you finally done, Soren?"

The man behind her, Soren, grunts in annoyance, speeds up his thrusts, and practically explodes inside her, the pressure of his cum making her groan, too. She feels bloated and sick, the cum constantly dripping out of her makes her feel dirty.

"Turn her around," Geir commands, making a gesture with his hand, and then leaves the cell.

Astrid has no time to think about what he's doing as rough hands touch her. The ropes attached to her harness loosen, but before she can try to make a run, she gets tied into the weird contraption again. This time, she hangs back down in the air, legs spread wide for everyone to see and head hanging uncomfortably. Astrid is actually glad as the collar gets attached to another rope and at least somewhat stabilizes her neck. The men around her admire their handwork, one jerking off and letting his cum splash across her belly and breasts until Geir returns.

He nods with approval, then crouches down by her head again. "Now, we can do this the easy or the hard way," he purrs menacingly. "Open up your pretty mouth, wide, or this is going to hurt."

Astrid doesn't even think about giving in and just glares at the man, at the sardonic gleam in his eyes.

"Very well then..." He grabs her jaw and presses incredibly strong fingers into her cheeks. Astrid whimpered at the pain, the angry yells of her friends nothing but distant mumbling. Geir squeezes her jaw tighter and grinds her bones until she parts her lips with a pained scream. Letting him break her jaw wouldn't help her.

Before she knows what happens, he pushes something past her lips and teeth, something hard and metallic. It's a ring, wide enough to fit around her wrist. Geir quickly gets it into position behind her teeth and then fixates it with leather straps around her head. "Let's see how you'll bite anyone now," he sneers, then stands and opens his belt again.

Astrid tries to get rid of the ring, tries to push it out of her mouth or to shift it into another position, but the leather keeps it firmly in place. The roof of her mouth already hurts from the pressure against is as do her teeth. But far worse is the pain in her jaw from keeping it so far open. She wants to tell Geir to take it out, to beg even, but she can't speak a word. She only catches a quick glimpse of Snot and Dagur yelling and slamming against the bars as Geir thrusts his cock through the ring and into her mouth.

He pushes in deep, deeper than she's ever taken Hiccup in, and even though he is smaller, it feels horrible. With her head hanging freely, he can push deep down her throat, which makes her gag and keeps her from breathing.

"Gods, yes," he moans, rocking back and forth. Astrid struggles in her confinement, jerks helplessly and shrieks against his meat, but he doesn't budge. To make it worse there's suddenly another man between her legs, his cock in her ass without hesitation while his fingers probe her slit. Astrid gets bounced back and forth between the two thrusting men, mind too stunned to register what happens until Geir's cum fills her mouth, her throat. It makes her cough and gag, most of it going down her throat but some also flowing back and into her nose. She retches and gags, gasping for air, but before she can do much another cock gets pushed into her mouth and the horror begins anew.

Astrid doesn't know for how long this continues, how many men rape her or how many times. At some point, her mind goes utterly blank and she stops fighting, and eventually, she loses her consciousness altogether.


	30. Chapter 30

**I will get this thing done**... **eventually...**

* * *

When she wakes, she is alone.

She lies on the straw-covered ground of her old cell, unbound but still wearing this weird harness. Her entire body hurts, inside and outside, and countless scratches and bruises are forming on her skin. Her mind is drifting in and out, sometimes staring at the wall, sometimes at the ceiling. Many hours pass, the light outside changing. At some point, someone must have brought her food and water, because suddenly there's a bowl in her cell. Only slowly does she manage to crawl toward it but once she's reached it, she doesn't hold back. She doesn't care whether the food might be drugged or poisoned, she's too hungry for that.

Without giving anything a second thought, she shovels the food, moldy bread and some mushy vegetables, into her mouth and swallows it all with a few gulps of the stale water. It tastes horrible, but at the same time like the most delicious dish she's ever had.

"Not so hasty or you'll get sick."

Astrid hasn't noticed how Geir approached her cell, but suddenly he stands right in front of her, inside her cell even. A low voice in the back of her head screams at her and tells her to get up, to fight him. But it is too weak to make an impression. Astrid doesn't have the strength to fight Geir, not now. He's already proven that he can easily beat her, and at that point, she's been in a better state than now. Now, everything just hurts.

"What, no word of defiance? I'm a little disappointed." He laughs and crouches down in front of her. "No, not really. I had expected more of a fight, but you're right. Better save your strength for later. You'll need it."

Astrid does little more than stare at him with flickers of hatred in her tired eyes. She doesn't want to talk to him and only wants him to do whatever he came for. She doesn't need to wait long.

When he rapes her again, there seems to be no end. Just like the first time when he had her against the bars of the cell, he doesn't tire and just keeps pounding her ass over and over. The pain is almost bearable, in a way. He makes her crouch on hands and knees on the dirty stone floor and that alone hurts after a short while. But her ass is so loose that she doesn't feel much when he stretches her open. Only the torn flesh inside and outside burns and the bruises throb with persistence.

"Fuck, I'd really like to keep you," he groans right after he shot his third or fourth load up her ass. He rubs her back in an almost loving gesture, one hand always on her hip to keep her in place. He's already swelling insider her again and Astrid whines a little at the sensation. Will he've ever had enough? Not in the near future, apparently. "Just imagine it, you chained to my bed, waiting all day until I come to you. You'd be freezing but I'd warm you up from the inside. And you'd be starving, but I'd feed you my cock until you belly swells. Gods you'd have my child in no time at all." He thrusts harder and roars when he comes again, undoubtedly spurred on by his own words.

Astrid only whimpers. By now, her arms gave way beneath her and she sacked down on the cold floor, knees, chest, and face scraping over the rough stone with every single one of his hard thrusts. Her face is wet with tears, for the hopelessness of her situation and for the horrid image he just painted for her future. The only solace it that the way he spoke indicates that this is not what awaits her. Astrid clings to that, to the hope that, eventually, she will get away from Geir.

In the end, that happened faster than she's thought. Geir is still fucking her ass, grunting and sweaty, when someone else comes in.

"Captain Geir," the young man gasps.

"What?" Geir growls, shoving in harder. It means he's close again Astrid knows by now and mentally prepares for the disgusting sensation of him pumping more of his seeds into her.

"The, ah, other one woke up. We're to bring her to the plaza."

Snarling in annoyance, Geir suddenly pulls out of her. Confused, Astrid makes weak attempts to turn her head and get a look at the two men. Is he finally done? But before Astrid can comprehend anything, warm sticky liquid hits her back and her shoulders. Some of it lands in her hair and a few droplets even on her face. She doesn't care. Not anymore.

"Bearable timing," Geir grumbles. "I was nearly through anyway. Best save the rest for the show to come." The men exchange raucous laughter, then Astrid gets hurled up on shaky feet. It takes a few attempts before she can stand. The men greatly enjoy her slumping against them or her weak cry when she hits the floor, but eventually, she's able to hold herself up.

"Time to say goodbye, whore. I'm sure to miss you. But then, what's coming next is definitely worth to watch so know that I won't be too sad." Geir laughs, then tugs her along. Outside, a group of Geir's men joins them as they walk between the buildings. They make derisive comments about how different she looks and behaves compared to two days back, and about how much they enjoyed the time with her. She is glad that it's over now but fears what's to come next.

But at first, things start to look better. When they walk around another corner, Astrid spots another group ahead of them, also guards with a prisoner it seems. And she recognizes him instantly.

"Hiccup!" she cries, unable to hold herself back. He's here. He's alive. Now, everything will be good. Hiccup is always able to fix things. She just has to reach him and together-

Astrid doesn't think and just runs toward him. She has to get to him. Hiccup is safety.

But she never reaches him.

She cries out in pain when Geir pulls on the chain at her collar. With a low thud, her back hits the hard ground and drives all air from her lungs.

From there on, she doesn't notice much. She remembers Hiccup's horrified eyes on her, sees the rage in them as he talks to a strange woman who's holding Astrid by her arm. When did that happen? It doesn't matter.

Nothing matters anymore. For a short moment, she had hope. The hope that Hiccup would save her. But he's obviously just as much a prisoner as she is, bound and naked, and unable to do anything.

Mutely, she trots on as Geir keeps pulling at her chain, her mind too dazed to pay attention to her surroundings. Only when there are hands on her again does she focus again. She doesn't want them to touch her, already had enough of them. But she can't fight as they once more bind her into the wooden frame with the ropes.

So the raping continues, she muses, weirdly detached. It barely matters anymore. After the last two days as their plaything, there's not much they can still do to her, right?

Weakly, she lifts her head to see whether Geir also brings the metal circle for her mouth - when she sees something even more horrible.

They aren't going to simply rape her again.

They are going to make Hiccup watch.

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

 **So, I know I've been quite quiet lately. But I'd still appreciate small comments from the _hundreds_ of people who read this ;) **


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Yep, this took a while again. But to make it up: It's much longer and finally contains what many of you've been waiting for. I hope you like it! :)**

 **Edit: And yes, hundreds. I'm not even counting the 'views' as those count every chapter individually, but only the visitors. I can see that several hundreds of people have read this new chapter now. I mean, I get that not everyone likes to comment... but seriously... would it be to much to ask for 1% of the readers to comment? -.-**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

Astrid is still staring at the ceiling of her cell as the horrors of the last two days play through her mind once more. She feels so dirty and broken, so weak for letting it all happen. Had she really enjoyed getting raped in the end? Toothless hasn't been any gentler than Geir or his men. Sure, he hasn't meant to hurt her, has only done what his instincts told him, but still. Are her mind and body so damaged that she took pleasure from it?

And now…

Her hand flutters to her belly. And now, she's most likely getting pregnant with Hiccup's child. How has this dream for their future twisted into this nightmare? Her body shakes quietly as silent tears run down her face.

She doesn't know how long she lays there on the hard bench. Her skin is getting colder by the minute but she doesn't care a jot. What does it matter anymore if she freezes? It might be the preferable end, compared to what lies ahead of her. Of them.

Does this madwoman really want to create an army of Hiccup's offsprings? How would she pull that off? Even if she doesn't mind waiting for any children to be old enough, Hiccup would never agree to anything like that.

But either way, Astrid would rather die than let their child be used by this woman. If she couldn't find another way out then there might be this last option, at least...

Her thoughts get interrupted by noises and she looks up, tired. The door to her cell opens, and people come in. More of Geir's men to rape her? But no. These are women, two blondes and two with black hair.

"Now, stop being difficult, you hear me?" one of the black-haired women snarls. At first, Astrid wonders what she's done to earn such hard words but then she realizes that the words weren't aimed at her.

"I won't stop being difficult until you're dead!" the other one growls back. Astrid blinks at the weirdly familiar voice. Could that be...?

The door to her cell closes again and Astrid stirs, fights to sit up. Two of the women stayed with her or rather were left here if the angry tirade of one of them is any indication. Astrid knows the voice, and slowly her vision focuses on the shapes around her, on the women's naked bodies, their hair, their faces.

"Ruff? Heather?" she asks, confused. Could this be?

Ruff looks at her as if she only now notices her lying there. "Astrid? Is that- Oh Gods!" Astrid can't be sure in the dim light, but it almost looks as if Ruff pales. It makes her doubt any of this could be real. Ruff would never be shocked by anything.

And usually, Heather wouldn't look at her with such hatred, for that matter.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, Astrid asks. "What happened?" Surely something happened to them? They wouldn't be here, naked and caged if it were otherwise. Have they endured the same hell as she?

"What happened?" Heather scoffs. "WHAT HAPPENED? He raped us! I haven't thought it possible but it was him. Gods, I wish I'd killed him in his sleep when I had the chance! But what about you? Did he get to you too?"

Astrid drops her head in a weak nod. Something about Heather's words doesn't make any sense, but her mind is too muddled to care. "He did," she murmurs. "He and the rest of them..."

"Oh, yes, the others are just as bad." Heather is pacing up and down the narrow space in their tiny cell, livid rage contorting her face. "I swear, I never thought Hiccup would do such a thing. When I see him again I'll first cut off his dick and then gut him, slowly."

Astrid frowns. That doesn't make sense. But then, there's only one part of what Heather said that's important to her. "Hiccup?" she asks, fighting to get some clarity back into her head. "You've seen Hiccup? How is he? Is he hurt? What have they done to him?" It's the last bit of hope she has. She doesn't know what happened to him during her public rape by Toothless, but he didn't seem to be himself anymore. But at least he was freer than her. If he could escape and free them too...

"Are you kidding me?" Heather glares down at Astrid still sitting on the bed's edge. "You worry whether he's _okay?_ After what he did? You've got to be kidding me!"

Astrid glances at Ruff, bewildered, but the female twin is oddly quiet, sitting on the cold stone floor instead of next to Astrid on the bed, her arms tightly wrapped around her knees. "I don't understand," she mutters and glances back at Heather. "What are you talking about?"

"What _I_ am talking about? I talking about how your _precious fiancé_ raped us!"

There is a moment of stunned silence as Heather's words sink into Astrid's mind. That can't be true. She glances from Heather to Ruff who pulls her arm tighter around her legs and looks away. This can't be true! She shakes her head, slowly at first then faster. "No. No, I can't believe that. Hiccup... he would never! He's not..."

"He's not what? A man?" Heather scoffs. She too shakes her head. "To be fair, I didn't want to believe it either. I thought what I heard couldn't be true, couldn't be him. But then I saw him, and..." Her hands ball into fists at her side. "I swear, if I get my fingers on him, I'll kill him!"

Now it is on Astrid to pale. Heather wants to kill Hiccup? No... No, she can't let that happen. Their chance to escape and survive is slim at best anyway, they wouldn't need additional problems. But Heather has always been... weird. Astrid won't believe anything just because she says so. She turns to her other friend. "Ruff? Is that true?" It can't be true...

But at first, Ruff doesn't answer. She looks away, lips pressed into a thin line and her fingers visibly digging into her skin. Then she slowly shakes her head and for a short moment, Astrid feels relief. "I wouldn't say that I'd kill him," Ruff eventually murmurs. "And I don't hate him either. I-" She breaks off and when she looks at Astrid again there's an undeniably pained look in her eyes. "But I get why you wouldn't let him go anymore. Loki, that was... _so good."_

Her last words are only a whisper but Astrid hears them perfectly. But she can't believe it. She doesn't want to believe it. Hiccup would never cheat on her, much less rape anyone, not their friends and not anyone else. He wouldn't! "No," she gasps out, the idea alone enough to cause a new kind of pain in addition. "No, Hiccup wouldn't do that! I don't believe you."

"I don't _care_ if you believe me," Heather bristles with anger. "I _know_ what happened. Your boyfriend raped me. I was howling and sobbing in pain and he _enjoyed_ it."

"He did indeed," suddenly comes another voice from outside the cell and Astrid flinches at the sound. A moment later Draga steps into view, one hand lazily running over the metal bars. "Or that's what I heard at least. What I hope. There are many other women left after all. And I'm sure things will be easier once he doesn't fight it anymore. Don't you agree?"

All eyes turn on Draga, Heather whirling around to look at her, but unlike Astrid, the other two don't know who Draga is. What she plans...

"What have you done to him?" Astrid asks weakly. Whatever happened, Hiccup would never rape anyone or cheat on her of his own free will. She was absolutely certain of that.

Draga smirks. "I just gave him something to... sustain his stamina, if you want. By the end of this night, I'll have the first few of my followers pregnant, and he will be broken enough to not fight me anymore. He will fuck whoever I tell him without a fight, thanks to you, my dear, and I will soon be able to start my war. If you're lucky you might even survive long enough to see it."

Astrid whimpers, unable to find words to answer but Heather doesn't have such problems. "You're sick!" she spats. "Don't think we're going to just play along. Come here and let me show you just how-"

"I think that qualifies you to go before the other one," Draga interrupts her in a bored voice. "Captain? If you would?"

"Of course, My Lady." Geir steps into view, making Astrid flinch but he only lets his eyes glide over her for a short moment, greed and lust clear on his face, before he looks at Heather. In a way, it is a relief to see how easily Geir is able to overwhelm Heather as he enters their cell. Heather always was a good and skilled fighter, but she too doesn't stand a chance against Geir as he grabs her. His rough hands are sure to leave marks on her arm and throat. It is horrible to watch but it still makes Astrid feel better. Maybe she wasn't simply too weak after all.

Heather keeps fighting and yelling as she's escorted away. "What are they going to do with her?" Ruff eventually asks when they are alone, but Astrid doesn't know what to answer.

"I don't know. But I don't think they will kill her. They need her body..."

Ruff nods. She's silent for a while then clears her throat, drawing Astrid's attention. "I'm sorry, Astrid. For... for having sex with Hiccup and for... enjoying it." She gulps, giving Astrid time to respond, but she doesn't want to. What could she ever say to that? After another minute, Ruff continues. "And it wasn't... I don't think he really did that on his own free will. I was bound, couldn't speak or do anything, and I don't think he even knew it was me. He looked so shocked when he saw us later... That woman, she said she gave him something to 'sustain his stamina'? I think she drugged him. He was so horny that he barely could walk or see straight anymore, whimpering and moaning all the time and his cock rock-hard even though he'd just fucked us. And I don't know what happened with Heather, but... well, I'd say even in his drugged state he at least tried to be gentle about it. I know I often made fun of being sorry for you to end up with such a fishbone, but... damn, he was good!"

A strange sound escapes Astrid's throat, something between a sob and hysterical laughter. Is that supposed to make her feel better? Hearing how much her friend has enjoyed having sex with the man she loves? But then... It does make her feel better... in a way. It means he isn't a sex monster and isn't cheating on her either. Not really...

They are both silent until the door opens again and Heather gets shoved back in. She is different now, sobbing quietly, shaking, and directly crawls into a corner of the cell to roll into a ball. It's such a strange change in behavior that Astrid is almost worried for her. Almost...

"Hey, what-!?"

Astrid's head whips around at Ruff's outcry, but she isn't really surprised to see that Geir pulled her up from where she sat before and now shoves her out of the cell in front of him. When they're gone, Astrid crawls over to where Heather still lies in a small heap of misery.

"Heather?" she asks carefully. Maybe they aren't the friends they used to be anymore, but that doesn't mean Astrid isn't worried for her. "Heather, what did they do to you?" The answer is obvious, Heather has been raped again. What else would these people do to them and the fresh cum covering her legs speaks volumes. But she's been raped before and hadn't reacted like this. So what had changed?

Heather's answer makes her gut tighten though. It is only one word, a name, uttered as nothing but a weak whisper while Heather wraps her arms around herself tightly and her whole body shakes.

"Toothless..."

* * *

It shouldn't have surprised Astrid. They've made Toothless rape her to ensure she gets pregnant so it is only logical that they would do the same to every woman. The way that seems to have broken Heather is strange though. Astrid hates herself a little, but it somehow gives her a good feeling. She's been through the same, through worse even, and isn't nearly as broken as Heather. Does that mean she is stronger?

Probably not as Ruff's reaction is completely different. When Geir leads her back toward them, her expression is one of bliss. She, too, slumps down in one of the cell's corners but in opposition to Heather, she doesn't look broken at all.

"That was... that was just... Oh, Loki, or whoever listened to my prayers, thank you."

Astrid looks at her in surprise. "Are... you okay?" she asks. Have they drugged Ruff too?

"Yeah, I'm good," she sighs, grinning. "Freya, I always dreamed of getting fucked by a dragon, ever since the day scrawny little Hiccup showed us that they aren't mindless beasts. And it was so much better than I've imagined. The size and the feral pace..." Her hand rubs over her lower belly and her eyes close as if she's savoring the moment.

Astrid stares at her friend, but if she's honest with herself she isn't really surprised by this confession. Ruff has always liked it... rough.

"I'm glad to see someone is sharing my opinion," suddenly sounds Draga's voice toward them. She has something like an honest smile on her face as she looks at a still stupidly grinning Ruff, but her expression turns unreadable when her eyes wander to Astrid instead. For a few minutes, they both just stare at each other. Astrid doesn't really know what to feel anymore. She hates this woman, but at the same time, she feels... _nothing_. She wants to fight, to kill this woman and all her supporters, to flee and return to the life they had before. But is that even possible?

"I just received news," Draga eventually says, her eyes drilling into Astrid's. "About your... what was it? Your _fiancé?"_ She laughs, short and harsh.

She gives a nod and steps back, and before Astrid even knows what happens, Geir has her by the arms, his hands painfully strong as he pulls her out of the cell without the slightest hint of mercy. He holds her tight, arms held in one of his hand at her back, his other hand on her throat as he presses her back against his chest so she has no choice but to face Draga.

"Your fiancé," she starts in a conversational tone. "What kind of man is he? Or rather, what kind of man _was_ he? I've heard the _cutest_ things by now. How _noble_ he is, how he would _always_ do what's right, how he would never choose violence if there was any other way to solve a problem. How he would always _pardon his opponents_..." She laughs, one hand delicately covering her mouth, and Astrid fights against Geir's hold. She wants to kick her, to scratch her eyes out, wants to _hurt_ her. What has she done to Hiccup? "It's funny, isn't it? How lust and desire can change even the best of men."

"What have you done to him?" she asks, her voice desperate, pleading. She wants to fight, but she can't. Geir is stronger than her, she already knows that. And the sensation of his hard cock poking against her back only makes her feel even weaker.

"What I have done to him? Oh no, you misunderstand my dear. I didn't do anything. He had a choice. And do you know what he chose instead of fleeing?" She steps closer, close enough so that her lips almost brush against her ear as she whispers. "He chose to fuck one of my subordinates until she died."

* * *

 **Now you know what happened to Heather and Ruff. Was that what you'd hoped for? Personally, I had a lot of fun seeing them both in their own state of brokenness.**

 **I can't make any promises for when the next chapter will be up. I haven't even started it yet. But I _think_ it will be Hiccup's POV again. We'll see. Until then: I'd be, as always, incredibly grateful for comments! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry, this took so long. Again. But in case this helps: I got some interesting prompts lately and am plotting another story these days. Or rather a series of shorts... I'll see. It goes by the name "The Darkcup Chronicles" and I'm very excited to get started with that. I'll try to finish this first tho.**

* * *

 **Hiccup**

To Hiccup, everything is only a blur. His body and mind are at war with each other, the cold hatred he feels for Mona against the hot desire that's eating him alive. All he knows is that when someone grabs him by the shoulders and tears him away from the warm body beneath him, it hasn't been enough. She hasn't suffered enough and the need to cum is still ruling his every thought.

Like a wild animal, he fights the guards holding him and growls and hisses at them and tries to hump them when the burning need in his cock becomes too much again. He only stops when a hard slap hits his face, the pain enough to distract him.

"Look at what you've done! What a mess!" cuts Draga's harsh voice into his mind. "But she's dead now, nothing I can do about it. Guards, bring him into my rooms."

Hiccup's eyes dart to the limp body still lying on the bed and swallows. Draga is right, Mona is dead… Now it makes sense that she's stopped fighting him. The thought makes him sick. Has he really…?

He doesn't get the chance to keep thinking about that.

Rough hands pull him out of the room and soon there is no space in his mind to think about Mona anymore. The alcohol she gave him is still in him, heating his desire and making his head dizzy.

He's grateful when the guards throw him onto a hard, flat surface and he doesn't care when they shackle his arms and legs to the wooden construction beneath him. All he cares for is that the room stops spinning so much and the firm hand around his cock.

"More" he begs when the hand is too slow, the grip too light. He doesn't care anymore whether he's begging. "Please, I need more!"

"Oh, look at you, completely ruined," Draga purrs. Her hand moves even slower than before. "But that was to be expected with all the terror cum inside you and the booze Mona gave you. I have to thank you, you know? She was turning into an annoying brat, I'm actually glad you dealt with her for me. But I can't let my people know that, so you need punishment. Besides, I can't let you get away with that, you might think you can do so again one day. So, let's see…"

Her words leave a bad aftertaste in Hiccup's mind, but again he doesn't care much. Instead, he whines when her hand leaves him altogether. He yelps when the surface beneath him moves. Against his will, his legs part when the construction moves, leaving him open and vulnerable.

"W-what are you doing with me?" He expected her to make him fuck her again, but this seems different. It frightened him.

"Oh, you'll see," hums Draga while she steps between his spread legs. "You deserve a punishment for killing one of mine, but even though I expect you do not dare to work against my wishes ever again after all this, I still want you to enjoy it. To a degree at least. I certainly will."

He doesn't get the chance to respond and only gasps when he feels her hand at his ass. Feeling the Terror there at the beginning of all this madness was strange but this now is worse. She rubs over his rim and chuckles when he squirms in response. "Oh, you like that, don't you? I should have known. Maybe all this isn't even news to you." She goes on, rubbing a strange prickling oil over his hole, his balls, his cock. It makes him whine and throb even more, a constant teasing in addition to the raging fire inside him. It had been what, ten minutes since they found him? Fifteen? Too long without an orgasm and the need is already all-consuming again.

After some endless minutes, she does what he feared she would. Or hoped? He doesn't know anymore. He heard about it, even saw it a couple of times, with Tuff and Snot or when he happened on Gobber in his forge. But he never felt the desire to try himself. Now, however, he has no choice. He shrieks when she pushed two of her long fingers into him. It hurts, but thanks to the oil and his aroused state not as much as he feared. And then she hits something inside him, the same spot the Terror hit too, and it actually feels good. Amazing even. Like he will cum just from this small touch.

He doesn't though, at least not right away. It takes about a minute of Draga repeatedly pushing in and out of him and hitting that sweet spot until his body can't take any more.

He howls back arching when the climax tears through him without his cock even being touched and his cum lands all over him. "OH FUCK!"

"Yes, that's it. Good boy. Looks as if you like your prostate."

Hiccup again loses all sense of time when Draga goes on. She puts more fingers into him, then her whole hand, her fist rubbing deliciously over that sensitive spot inside him. It feels so good.

"No, don't stop, please," he whines when she eventually pulls out of him. Without her hand inside him, he feels strangely empty. He feels himself clench and wants her back inside him.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet."

She steps past him and he catches sight of something that should frighten him. It certainly would have under normal circumstances. There are leather straps like he saw at Heather's and Fishlegs' once but the dildo that's attached to it is much bigger than what they used. His eyes widen when Draga steps back between his legs, the insanely big strap-on attached to her hips.

"Let's see how you like this, pet. It's still only training though."

And without much more preamble, she thrusts the monster dildo into his ass.

Hiccup screams as it stretches him beyond what he thought possible. It's too much, he's too full, can't think, can't breathe. It hurts. Then the uneven shapes drag along his insides and it feels good. He's caught between shock and pleasure.

Draga doesn't give him time to get used to this and directly pulls out only to thrust in again, deep. The pain is intense and his screams loud. But with every new thrust, it becomes more bearable. it's not that the pain lessens but that every time she hits his prostate intense pleasure surges through him. It mingles with the pain until he can't tell the sensations apart anymore. His legs, arms, and head shake and spasm uncontrollably as he cums again and without the manacles that hold him in place he certainly had hurt himself.

And Draga goes on and on and on. Whenever Hiccup catches sight of her leaning over him he feels disgusted at himself, at being degraded and humiliated like this. He is getting fucked by his enemy, not even for their pleasure but only for his and he enjoys is. But he also can't help it.

It is harder to cum from only this without her ever touching his cock but it feels so good, so intense. He relishes in the constant relief, certainly longer than any session with one of the girls before lasted. On and on she fucks him, possibly for over an hour, and her praises over how good he is for her, how surely everyone in their camp can hear his screams of pleasure, and how wonderfully ruined he looks cover him just like his cum.

A part of him wants this to never stop.

* * *

 **As always, comments are always welcome ;) Unless you're just here to tell me how sick I am. In that case, I can only wonder what brought you here in the first place 8-)**


End file.
